Light in the Dark
by Serpent Tailed Angel
Summary: Sequel to CoD. Dark, in a desperate and quite possibly stupid attempt to retrieve her lost memories, follows Link to Holodrum. In the mean time... Vaati doesn't really do anything important... yeah... Technically not Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dark flopped down on a rather cushy couch "What do you want?"

"Lord Ganondorf wants to see you"

Dark glared at Ene "Well tell him I'm not in the mood for another job" she snapped "And if he's not happy with that, then to bad."

Ene rolled her eyes "He wants you for another reason" she lied.

"Then he can come up here" Dark muttered, rolling over.

Ene growled "What? And I'm supposed to tell him this?"

"That's an order" Dark replied lazily.

Fuming, Ene stormed out Dark's room and down the long maze like passages of the remade castle. After waking up one day to find it in horrible shape, Ganondorf had had it remade in a way that made it confusing to get around should it ever fall under attack again. The location of all the private rooms hadn't changed, but the hallways around them had, making the walk to deliver Dark's message at least twice as long as it ought to be.

Ene was hesitant to open the door to her lord's room. Though if he were upset most of his anger would be taken out on Dark, by virtue of the fact that she was closest she may be hurt too. Then she'd be missing teeth like Mie was.

"What is it?" Ganondorf asked the second Ene gathered the courage to open the door.

"Um… Dark…"

"What about Dark? Is he coming or not?"

"He wants you to come to him, my lord." Ene mumbled.

"Does he now?" Ganondorf stood up "He is sick, isn't he? Well, I'd hate to ruin the health of one of my few competent and actually skilled men. Very well."

Ene felt her insides burn with jealousy. If anyone else had said to make Ganondorf come to then rather than the other way around they'd have been thrown in the dungeon. Hopeful that may yet happen, she followed Ganondorf to see how his conversation with the increasingly moody shadow went.

Unlike everyone else in the palace, Ganondorf did not wait for permission before entering Dark's room. The shadow rolled back over on the couch as her lord entered "Yes?"

"I have an assignment for you"

"Of course" there was a note of bitterness in Dark's voice.

"You are aware of the fact that Shadow Link, the one you insisted I not kill, has not yet returned. You are to find him-and bring him to me for imprisonment."

"My lord, have you not considered the possibility that you gave him a task and he's simply still completing it?" Dark asked. It was a well known fact that imprisonment was the equivalent of torture when applied to one of Ganondorf's minions.

"Why would I have sent him off without you to supervise?"

"He may have proven himself. Or maybe he already died and we buried him somewhere" Dark yawned, doing her best to seem bored with the subject. "Besides, I really don't want to work right now"

"Six months is enough time for most men to prove there worth. But I doubt Shadow could have done so in that time, he was a little bellow average" Dark examined the decoration on the ceiling as Ganondorf spoke "Though, I must admit, several things I wouldn't have expected seem to have changed mysteriously during that time period. Your voice, for one. I'd like to remember what caused that"

"I-I probably just got hit in the wrong spot by Link or something" Dark said a little too quickly. She had no wish to face the humiliation of reveling to Ganondorf's entire army that she had become a girl with no idea how.

Not that anyone knew what had happened in the previous six months. Something Ganondrof had been quick to blame on Vaati, saying something about 'the little runt looking for revenge'. Why he'd want revenge Dark had no idea. Dark had never even seen him before.

"Mm-hm. Very well. I'll give Shadow one more week to return. If not, you're to go out and look for him. Feel free to take a horse, if walking is too much of a strain"

"I'm touched that you care"

"Of course I do" Ganondorf smirked "We don't have the supplies to create another shadow with Link's strength any time in the near future"

Dark snorted "Whatever. Go make you own shadow next time, why don't-cha?"

At hearing this idea Ganondorf looked like he'd just found gold. Ene looked like the world was about to end. How could Dark be so rude to their lord and not be punished _at all_ for it?

Dark continued to glare at Ganondorf and Ene with blood red eyes until they left the room "Ugh…" she sighed and placed a hand on her stomach "I wish he'd leave me alone until I really did feel better. Shadow, you no good little runt, if I have to get up and find you while I'm still sick I don't care what Ganondorf wants, I'll beat the living daylight out of you!" She grabbed a pillow and chucked it across the room before rolling back over again so that her face was buried in the back of the couch.

XXXXX

Vaati groaned and collapsed onto his bed. He yawned, rolled over, and begin to wrap himself up in the covers when a ear piercing cry filled the house. "I'm getting up" he called, exhausted. Sighing, he got up and stumbled out of the room and into the one next to it, where a small lavender haired baby was crying.

"I really, really wish you and your sister could wake up at the same time" he muttered, digging around in a cabinet near Ruo's crib in search of milk "It would make my life so much easier. And I don't even have anyone else to pass this work off on. Makes me wish I hadn't made Dark leave. I bet she'd give me a break from you two every now and then…"

Vaati paused as he grabbed a bottle of milk "…I wonder… what spell she tried to use on me…?" he shook his head "Don't think about it! Dark's safer under Ganondorf's protection. The less I think about her, the better… though sooner of later I'll have to go back and make her a guy again…"

He pulled the bottle out, warmed it quickly with magic and held it out so that Ruo could get his mouth around the tip.

XXXXX

"You know…" Aure tilted her head slightly so that her crimson bangs fell in front of her face "I think you're faking. No one can really have a stomach flu for three weeks and look so healthy throughout it"

"Keep your hair like that, Aure" Dark replied scathingly as she poked around at her food "It hides that ugly mug of yours"

"Why you stuck up little-" Mie held Aure back when she tried to charge "You wouldn't be so bold if you weren't some carbon copy of Link! You freak! Your just something sown together with magic" Dark dropped her fork "who do you think you are to talk to an actual person like that you dumb shadow-?"

Aure's voice suddenly failed her, as most peoples did when they had a sword at there neck "Don't you **dare** speak to me that way" Dark hissed "Try that again, and it'll be the last thing you do."

"Settle down, Dark" Ganondorf ordered. Dark flinched and dropped her sword "I'd prefer not to lose any of my Gerudo to my own men."

"Y…yes my lord" Dark mumbled, bending over and retrieving her blade.

Aure snickered "Well, I guess a dog like you need to bow to his-" the last word never came out. Dark had cut off her arm.

"She's not dead" Dark said simply as he sheathed his sword "So you didn't 'lose her'. I'm going to bed."

XXXXX

On Vaati's left Ruo had snuggled up against his leg. On his right Aki lay by herself on the ground. A spell book was open on Vaati's lap, but Vaati himself had fallen asleep.

Ruo yawned and stared up at his mother with blood red eyes. He wasn't hungry, and as it was he was satisfied with leaning against his mother, so he saw no reason to cry. He reached out and grabbed a page of the book, though it wasn't the one Vaati had turned to before falling asleep.

Fascinated with his ability to latch on to things, Ruo noticed only a little too late that he was falling over. The page came out as he fell. Yet another fascinating discovery.

Ruo rolled on top of the page. It felt different from most of the things is mother had let him on top of in the whole 23 days of his life. He giggled and startled flopping around on the paper, having no real control over his motions. The paper suddenly caught on fire.

It was at this point that Vaati woke up.

He hastily snatched Ruo away, upsetting the little boy, and extinguished the flames with a quick spell. Looking around, he couldn't see anything that would have set the now ruined paper on fire "Did you do that?" he asked Ruo. The baby just giggled "Great. This is just what I needed. A baby who's already trying to use magic."

XXXXX

"There we go. All fixed up"

"This isn't fixed" Aure mumbled dejectedly. The bandages around her shoulder stopped the bleeding, but they didn't make her arm come back.

"Well what are you looking for? A miracle? Come on, move" the doctor ordered "I have other patients" It was a lie. No one else was waiting. The doctor just wanted Aure gone. He didn't really want to treat any Gerudo, but trapped in Ganondorf's castle under the threat of his life, he didn't have much of a choice.

Aure muttered something incoherent and stepped out into the hall where Ene was waiting "I'd like to get Dark for this" she told her sister "That no good shadow. Who does he think he is? Crippling you. Talking back to lord Ganondorf. Ignoring orders. His authority has gone to his head. It's high time someone put him in his place."

"He doesn't have a temperature" Aure muttered

"Huh?"

"Dark isn't sick. He doesn't have a temperature. I felt it the other night when I had to go deliver something to him. If you could prove to Ganondorf that he's faking-you know how he treats people who skimp off jobs…"

"Right"

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Well? Waddaya think? Is it good? Is it bad? Does it totally not satisfy you after that not quite happy ending end to Child of Darkness? Answer me!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Barc-chan**-Hi Kitbit!

**Kitsune Neko Ichi**-Yeah... in later chapters. Dedbatably earlier than that. And you're right about the spell. If you check, Dark actually mentions it earlier in the chapter. Why did she chose right then to cast it? Well, she'll say later... like... once she remembers everything... and some other things happen.

**Fiddle Tia**-Thank you :D

**Cutiecat**-The spell was neither pointless nor failed/incomplete. It was perfectly effective and plays a major roll in this story. And btw, you're right. Mpreg does stand for male pregnancy.

**A Piece of Rotten Fish**-I can tell you. 60 days. Oh, and have you seen the abridged series? I'm guessing cuzz you used "Super Special Awesome"

**morferedir**-Sorry, no sequel to Glass.

**Chapter 2**

"My, my. Look who's still alive" the woman at the store in Horon village paused "Though you know, you hardly look like it. What in the name of Din have you been doing, Vaati? You vanished for a year and come back looking like a zombie."

"Good morning, Meg" Vaati mumbled. He didn't even turn to look at her. Instead, he simply began scavenging the shelves in search of things he approved of.

"Vaati, I'm serious. What have you been up to?"

"You'd laugh if I told you" Vaati yawned and selected a jug of milk, a bottle of water, and a variety of vegetables "How much would this cost?"

"150 rupees. Come on, I promise not to laugh"

Vaati shook his head "You also promised not to tell anyone I was wanted in Hyrule when I told you why I had a huge gash in my-"

"Well if you suddenly appear in the middle of town bleeding horribly you shouldn't be too surprised when people are curious."

"People don't seem to be curious about what everyone other than me is doing. Or did they finally get lives while I was away?" Vaati asked dryly

"You sure are cranky this morning. And it's not our fault if our lives don't exactly seem too interesting compared to a run-away-mini-elf-made-big who's wanted in one of the larger and more powerful countries."

"You know Hyrule knights suck right? Fifty of them couldn't protect one stuck up princess"

"But they **have **knights" Meg pointed out "Frankly, it's a miracle Holodrum is even still here with our horrible system. Labrynna has a royal family too, you know. We just have a couple scattered villages with nothing to govern them. I mean, it's really just this place, and the Sunken city. And Subrosia, if you believe in that place. But if it's real the people there aren't like us, are they"

"No" Vaati yawned again and set down the rupees on the counter "I have to go. If I get back fast enough I might be able to sleep for a little while before _they_ wake me up"

Meg shook her head "I will get you to confess, Vaati. You'd better be willing to speak when you come back here again"

Vaati paused "Hm… Now that I think about it, the store across the street **does** sell milk at a lower price…"

"Oh, you are **not** thinking about going and shopping somewhere else. Do you have any idea what it would do to my business if I suddenly wasn't the one supplying you?"

Vaati laughed "Better mind your **own** business then, shouldn't you? I'm not doing anything this country would consider illegal, so don't bother me about it" he stuck his tongue out at her, more to show he was only kidding then to make fun of her, before turning and running off.

Meg sighed and slumped down "Nothing illegal in this country, huh? Gosh, I hope I didn't just sell him supplies for some awful potion or something. If he hadn't stopped the town from flooding…"

XXXXX

Dark stared at the horse with the utmost loathing "Lord, do I really have to-"

"Sitting rather than standing will help you get healthy faster, meaning I'll be able to give you _real_ jobs faster. I can't send anyone else to look for Shadow. It's something you have to do, you know that. Now get on the horse"

"Does it have to be **this** one?" Dark complained "It… it smells funny"

Ganondorf sniffed the air, but smelled nothing. "Of course it does. All the other horses are gone right now. Now go look for Shadow" Ganondorf glared down at Dark when she didn't move "That's an order"

"…yes sir" Dark muttered before climbing up.

XXXXX

"All of these spells should have taken immediate effect, and some of them are even easier than basic. Even panicked, Dark couldn't have gotten them wrong…" Vaati sighed "Ruo, you burned the page with the spell Dark used" Ruo giggled, having no idea that he was being scolded, but recognizing the sounds his mother made when giving him attention.

"Well, at least Aki isn't causing any trouble…" Vaati glanced over at his daughter. Unlike Ruo, who basked in attention-both positive and negative as he had not yet learned the difference between the two-Aki almost didn't notice her mother or brother at all. While this concerned Vaati, he was happy to say that she at least, had not yet started using magic to make a mess of the house. After the burning paper, Ruo had set fire to a couch, a cabinet, and-when Vaati had been to busy changing Aki's diaper to notice him-levitated a collection of spell books out the window.

Ruo was definitely trouble.

Vaati leaned over and patted the little baby on the head "You really make me wish Dark was still here. If there was someone helping me I could make sure you were never alone long enough to get upset"

Ruo made a noise similar to a bird cooing, blew a raspberry, giggled, then fell on his back.

Vaati chuckled "Come on, lets get you back to bed. You've been up for a while now. You must be sleepy." He lifted the baby up and carried him back to his crib "Watch" he whispered "now Aki will wake up"

And, as if on cue, the second Vaati stepped away from Ruo's crib, crying erupted from Aki's.

XXXXX

"No" Link slammed the door shut.

"Come onnnnnnnnn" Shadow whined

"Why don't you already have a sword anyway?" Link hissed, trying to shut the door again, but Shadow's foot was in the way.

"My old master took mine when Dark betrayed him. He didn't trust me either after that"

Link paused "Tell you what, if you can give me enough info than I'll make your sword."

Shadow nodded and forced himself in "What do you want to know? I won't say some of Dark's secrets, but the things she didn't try to much to hide I'll tell"

"Why did Dark turn into a girl?"

"She got a witch to do it for her because she loved Vaati but he said he wasn't interested in guys" Shadow said "And I think Vaati liked her back, though he wouldn't admit it"

"Why did Dark betray Ganondorf?"

"She technically didn't. He just assumed she had when he saw her as a girl. Then he beat her up really bad and after that she didn't want to work for him anymore."

"Ganondorf beat Dark up?" From the surprise in Link's voice it was obvious he'd never even noticed that Dark had been hurt.

"Yeah, and when he found out she liked Vaati he said if he wanted her to be released he'd have to give himself up" Shadow laughed "But Vaati wrecked the castle and left with Dark anyway. I really only talked to him once so I never got to ask him how he did it"

"Minish"

"Huh?"

"He used Minish" Link realized "When he showed up with Dark he had another boy with him who said he was a childhood friend! Vaati's got Minish followers all throughout Hyrule!" this was both an enlightening and frightful discovery. Since Link had no way of knowing that all the Minish who openly supported Vaati lived in one small area, he could only imagine having to run around Hyrule combing the grass for small yet evil and terribly powerful mages like Vaati.

"Any helpful advice? Link sighed. Hunting down Minish was not a task he was looking forward too.

"I… oh! Dark taught me a simple spell that's really effective against my old master!"

"…really?"

OXXXXXO

Rune Caster: _snickers_ it's a good spell...


	3. Chapter 3

**Fiddle Tia**-Well, yes, but I'm the authoress so I can mix em up however I want.

**.-MX-.Dark Link**-Um… no. Shadow's roll is only the slightest bit larger. I like Shadow too, but he's not a major character in this story. Also, Zelda isn't really **in** this story.

****

**Cutiecat**-;)

**Morferedir**-Magic exists to defy physics. Don't question the physics of magic. However, if I had to come up with a response here are a few ideas. 1) Ruo is also Ganondorf's and even though Ganondorf isn't a major magic user he could have an affinity to fire, due to the whole desert man thing. 2) You're magic affinity has more to do with star positioning or some other garbage like that than heritage stuffs. By the way, I disagree with your Ezlo theory. I think he knew the whole time and didn't want to act as translator :(

**A Piece of Rotten Fish**-I love that show/video/internet thing. Did you see the new Crpsule Monsters?

**Chapter 3**

Dark climbed down from her horse and tied it to a tree at the edge of the meadow before letting herself fall on her back and watching the clouds pass by. The peacefulness lasted a good fifteen minutes before something obscured her vision.

"Move it Shadow" she ordered the little boy standing over her. After a second, it dawned on her exactly what this meant "Shadow!" she sat up "Is this were you've been? Ga-"

"Did you go back to being a guy?" Shadow interrupted, reaching out and feeling Dark's chest "Nah, it's still kind of soft. It's just flatter."

"Hey!" Dark slapped Shadow's hand away "S-stop that! It's not… wait… you know I'm a girl?!"

"Yeah, you came into the house with a huge pair of breasts and-"

"When was this?"

"A couple months ago, Dark, why are you acting weirder than you did around Vaati?"

Shadow didn't get a response though. Instead, he got to watch Dark's expression slowly change from on of confusion to realization as the gears turned in her head "You… you remember what happened!"

"What? What happened?" Now it was Shadow's turn to be confused

"Everything from winter to the beginning of summer! You remember it, Shadow!"

"Yeah. Why does that matter?"

"No one else does!" Dark was getting excited now "No one! Not Ganondorf, not the Gerudo, not the slaves, nor any of the monsters in the castle. But you remember!"

"What-Oh! Vaati! He must have put some spell on all of them. But why you too? That doesn't make any sense…"

"Shadow, what does Vaati have to do with me? Tell me. Please!" Dark leaned over, a silver chain with a black goldstone pendant fell out from under her clothing though it still hung around her shirt.

Shadow eyed the necklace "Where'd you get that?"

"Huh?" Dark grabbed the pendent and shoved it back under her tunic "I don't know. There isn't a clasp to take it off, though. I had someone look at it. Something's sealed in it, but it's not a curse or anything. Now tell me what happened!"

A malicious grin spread across Shadow's face "No"

"What?!" Dark grabbed Shadow's arm and squeezed hard "You ungrateful little brat! I saved you from Ganondorf before, remember? And I could get in trouble for not reporting you now! I'm not asking for much!"

"Ow ow ow! You're working for Ganondorf **again**?" Shadow asked, trying to worm his way out "Okay, okay I'll tell you on one condition!"

Dark's grip on Shadow's arm relaxed. "What?"

"Link's letting me stay with him because I gave him some information on Ganondorf-"

"Traitor"

"If you were smart and hadn't forgotten everything you'd know he'd beaten up both of us and said I was no longer of use and you were just a hostage to lure someone else into a trap" Shadow said dryly "Anyway, Link recently received news that some dude named Onox is causing trouble in Holodrum. Being the hero he is, he just has to go help, and I'm kind of being dragged along with him" Dark remembered Ganondorf mentioning that he was sending someone to Holodrum who had a name that sounded something like some sort of rock "Plus, Zelda wants him to talk to some great mage there about helping them get back a couple babies that were kidnapped. If you come with us, I might tell you"

"And you're doing this to me because…?"

"You're mean" Shadow stuck out his tongue "And this is the first time I've ever had something to hold over you since we were the same age"

Dark glared at Shadow, then looked to the horse she'd ridden, then off in the distance towards Ganondorf's castle "Fine"

OXXXXXO

"What you need" Meg said, watching Vaati wander aimlessly around her store "is a girlfriend"

"Huh?"

"You live alone, don't you? I bet it's getting to you. That's why you've been acting so weird lately"

"At the moment" Vaati yawned and bent over to pick up a jug of milk "I **wish** I lived alone"

"What. Someone's with you? Why didn't you mention this before?" Meg leaned over the counter to get a better look at him "Is there a girl you're living with?" Meg asked hopefully. Vaati knew better than to think it was for him, she just wanted something to gossip about.

"No" Vaati yawned again and began to look around for various fruit "I'm not interested in any girls and as far as I know none are interested in me"

Meg sighed "Bor-ing. So who lives with you then?"

"Why don't you stop worrying about my life and get one of your own!" Vaati snapped.

"Someone didn't get enough sleep last night" Meg muttered.

"The last 32 nights to be exact" Vaati replied, giving up on searching for whatever he'd been wanting and moving on to look at vegetables.

"I can come over and help you when the shop's closed, if you're having that much trouble with… whatever you're having trouble with. It's not some sort of pet Dodongo is it? I hate Dodongos"

For a second, Vaati looked like he might take her up on it, but he quickly shook his head "If I get help, it won't be from the town gossip"

"Ouch. Am I the first person you shot down?"

Vaati sighed "…no…" he dropped a silver rupee on the counter and left before the conversation could continue.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Ending the chapter here. Why? Because I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the lateness (?) My first week of school has been overloaded with homework, swim practice, and being suronded by mentally challenged kids. Not that that last ones to bad, it's just so distracting that I had to change seats.**

**Diablo1123**-Sowwy.

**marium**-yups.

**Cutiecat**-So many questions that will go unanswered a little longer...

**morferedir**-I have both of em :), and I know the plot. I'm mixxing things up a little in the story for the sake of maintaining a decent story line.

**Azure Inu**-Well, he doesn't really have a choice, does he?

**I luv Vaati**-Mm... Meg does play a semi important suport role, but so far with my story plans that ain't it.

**A Piece of Rotten Fish**-That was my favorite joke! That and "This deffinintly isn't pokemon, and I'm deffinitly not riding on Charzard... God I hope Nintendo doesn't sue..."

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe this" Dark shook her head "I still can't believe I was talked into doing this"

"Shut up or we'll just send you back to Ganondorf explaining why you didn't report back to him immediately." Shadow replied "I'm sick of hearing you say the same line over and over and over and over and… Hey, what did you tell Ganondorf to explain the absence?"

"I had a bird carry a message saying I had reason to believe you were in a place called Termina, and was going there to look for you." Dark paused "You **do** know I was sent out to hunt you down and kill you, right?" Her tone was very dry as she asked this "I heard about Termina once. Some parallel place. I don't remember who told me. It might have been something from the time period I don't remember…"

"How did you loose your memories?" Link asked cheerfully.

"Good question" Dark did nothing to hide the bitterness and sarcasm in her tone "Let me think about that one and get back to you. While I'm at it, would you like me to put out the sun for you? Maybe and can negate the effect of gravity too"

"Well you don't have to be so rude" Link muttered "I mean, we're letting you come even after you helped kidnap-"

"Zelda?"

"The tw-"

"Hey, hey!" Shadow interrupted "She can't learn anything until we get to Holodrum, remember?"

"There's some great mage in Holodrum, right?" Dark asked "Do you think he could restore my memories?"

"Maybe. If you lost them the way I think you did, there might be nothing we can do."

"I can't believe I was talked into this…"

"Dark, that's just about all you've said all month" Shadow snapped "I am **soooooooooo** sick of hearing you say that."

"I wouldn't say it if I understood why. I want to know so badly, but enough to betray Ganondorf? What on earth could have possessed me to betray him? You have to be an idiot to do that"

Shadow and Link exchanged amused knowing glances before stopping completely when an old woman stepped onto the path. Only Dark almost had her horse walk right over the woman before noticing she was there. It was the same one Ganondorf had forced her to take. Link had Epona, and Shadow was small enough to fit on either horse.

"I remember you" the lady narrowed her eyes at Dark "Yes, yes, do you remember me?"

"Uh-"

"Of course you do. No one forgets the traveling wonder witch" Link looked to Dark and mouthed out ''traveling wonder witch?' Dark shrugged hopelessly "Yes, yes. You came to me and paid in two weeks-"

"Paid in weeks?" Link interrupted. "How do you pay in time?"

"I have little use for money. Little use. But all alone at my age. Oh, I can use help. Those who come to me seeking favors pay me in time. They work for me long enough to make up for the work I put into their spells. And you, shadow of the hero. You came to me asking to be a girl. Yes, yes I remember. You wanted a very special boy to love you, so you wanted to be a girl. Said you didn't care what it took." The amusement on Link's face was nothing compared to Shadow's. But both of them combine weren't as amused as Dark was shocked.

"I… Yes." Dark said after a moments hesitation "I… remember some of that" she lied, then pulled out the necklace "What about this? Do you have anything to do with this necklace?"

The witch examined it "Very powerful. Very strong. Very beautiful. It must be Minish craft. I've seen better done by the Minish before, but who ever made that was probably near the end of their apprenticeship." Her already pop-eyed eyes widened "Now what's this?" She grabbed the pendant, yanking Dark down with strength one wouldn't suspect an old hag her age to posses. Dark managed only with much difficulty to land on her feet. It was no small feat, seeing as the woman was at best a third of Dark's size and she had to bend over to stay up "It seems something is sealed within it"

"I know tha-"

"Your memories. My dear girl, someone locked your memories in this necklace" she released the pendant, allowing Dark to stand straight again "No wonder you couldn't tell whether or not I'd made it for you"

"R…right" Dark hurried back onto her horse "I-I need to go and-" She kicked the horse into action, leading it away at a break neck speed before the witch could say anything else.

"Sorry about here behavior" Link bowed before spurring Epona into chasing Dark.

The witch waved cheerfully as they rode off.

XXXXX

"Termina?" Ganondorf tossed the note carelessly behind him "Yes, I've heard of it. I suppose Dark will be gone a while then. Hopefully he'll be healthy when he gets back. I couldn't stand compensating for him with his illness much longer."

Ene and Aure hung back as Ganondorf and the others headed toward the mess hall "As if Dark would bother to go to a place so well hidden while healthy, let alone sick" Ene crossed her arms.

"He's up to something" Aure agreed

"Think we should tell Ganondorf?"

"Then he'll just cut of you're arm too" Aure shook her head "You know how he is about that dumb shadow. Dark may be obnoxious, and a slacker, and we all know he'd work for the other side if the Hylians actually treated shadows decently, but he was still one of the most valuable assets to Ganondorf's army a little while back, and he led a few important missions earlier. Ganondorf may be cruel, but he doesn't forget those who served him well in the past" she drummed her fingers on the wall "Well, we'll just have to wait I suppose. If he isn't back in a month, we'll start hinting that he may have run away."

XXXXX

"No, no, shhh, it's okay" Vaati patted Aki's back, trying to quell her crying. However, there was little he could do until her milk was warm enough for her to drink. It was only once Aki's bottle was in her mouth that she hushed.

Ruo stared jealously at his sister "Agabpthhhhhhh!" he flopped over on Vaati's bed.

"Oh-Ruo, no!" Vaati snatched his son up just in time to break the spell the infant was accidentally casting. It was just Vaati's luck that his son would already have enough magic to cause so much trouble. He supposed this was why people weren't supposed to use magic to amplify their magic. It gave you little boys like Ruo who accidentally set something in the room on fire, of caused a pipe to break, or made a book shelf fall over due to magic whenever he was upset.

Someone knocked on the door. Setting Ruo back down and letting Aki lie on her side with the bottle still in her mouth Vaati got up to answer the door.

Meg and a few other villagers were standing outside "You aren't the one doing this, are you?" It was snowing.

Looking up at the snow, Vaati fought the strong urge to slam the door, knowing that if he did they would take that as a 'yes' "If I was messing with the weather, you can bet everything you own I wouldn't make it snow" Vaati said dryly, trying to keep any traces of fear out of his voice. Since when did it snow in summer?

"Can you stop it?"

Vaati tuned out of whatever conversation was then struck up about how magic worked to use his own magic to poke at whatever was causing the strange weather "No. That oracle girl's magic is doing this. I know a few spells, but none that combat the gods"

"What do you-never mind. Someone go check for Din at the temple. Vaati, are you sure you can't do something?" She'd almost asked what he meant. Vaati guessed this was a sign that most people didn't know the oracles were humans the gods used magic through in order to keep the world in balance. He didn't feel like explaining. First of, they wouldn't believe it. It sounded so cheesy even he almost hadn't believed it when Din had told him the one time he'd met here (an event he tried not to remember)

"Positive. Now can you people go? Leaving the door open like this lets cold air in and I **really **hate snow" he didn't wait for a response before slamming the door.

XXXXX

"You okay?" Link asked gently, patting Dark on the back.

"I'm fine. Stop touching me" Dark hissed, swatting Link away before another wave of nausea hit her.

"Is she sick?" Link looked to Shadow for an answer since Dark refused to supply one.

"If she is, she's been sick since we left Hyrule. I think she's just bulimic." Dark gasped and fired and arrow at Shadow before her stomach gave an unpleasant lurch and she went back to throwing up. Link caught the arrow and Shadow continued, confident that Link would protect him from harm. "Of course, she hardly eats, anyway."

"Dark, part of traveling with us is telling us when you don't feel good" Link put a hand on Dark's forward. This time Dark, who was still trembling from her sickness did nothing to stop him "Huh. You don't have a temperature. What's wrong with you?"

"I-It's nothing" Dark replied stubbornly, swatting Link away again and standing up "Stop bothering me about it"

"How long has it been going on?"

"I said-" Dark stopped herself from screaming and took a few deep breaths to calm down. The last thing she wanted was getting Link mad enough to abandon her in a foreign country in her current condition a months travel from Hyrule. "Since a few weeks before this stupid trip started."

A knowing grin spread across Link's face "Does your stomach ever cramp up?"

"From time to time but-"

"Feel the need to use the bathroom more often?"

That one was a little to personal "What does it matter to you?!" Dark snapped "Either shut up or spit out whatever the heck it is you're thinking!"

"I'm thinking your having a baby"

Dark mouthed out the word before scowling "Don't be ridiculous! First off, I'm a guy. Second, if I was a girl I'd never be as dumb as to let someone get me-EEK!"

Dark screamed as Shadow threw a boomerang with obnoxiously good accuracy that knocked off her belt, and as it came back ripped her pants beyond repair. There was a second of silence before a gust of wind came through the trees and…

"Girl" Link looked away before he could be accused of something horrible. Dark hastened to hold her tunic down until the wind passed, sending dirty looks at Shadow the whole time. "I thought so. You just don't have huge breasts anymore"

"And you definitely acted stupid enough around-him" Shadow caught himself before he could say Vaati's name.

"Yeah" Link, who caught on nodded "You actually argued with _him_ because you wanted to have his baby and he wasn't quite as enthusiastic about the idea as you were"

"Sh-shut up! I'm. Not. Having. A. Baby." Dark growled. Tears were collecting in the corners of her eyes "And I swear, Shadow, I'll murder you for this!!"

Shadow just laughed, knowing Dark didn't have the heart to actually commit murder. Link backed off, sensing Dark's distress. Living with Vaati had taught him to be a little sensitive of others feelings, though he'd learned the lesson a little later than Vaati would have liked.

As they got back on their horses Link heard Dark begin to cry "You alright?" he asked after a few seconds of internally debating whether or not it was a good idea to speak to her.

"I-I h-h-hate you!" Dark hiccuped "I hate b-b-both of y-you! I just-just want to kn-know what h-ha-happen-ed to m-me and you two keep… keep…" she completely broke down, sobbing uncontrollably "J-just leave m-me alone!"

Shadow looked like he was about to make a smart remark, but Link slapped a hand over his mouth "Sorry, Dark. We were just trying to… Here. You're clothes are ruined, so you can borrow some of mine"

"I h-h-hate green" Dark choked out "I'm not…" Link offered her a blue pair. She looked at it for a second before smiling weakly and nodding ever so slightly "F-fine. I d-don't want to arrive in t-torn clothing…"

"We'll wait for you over here" Link led Epona behind a patch of trees. Shadow looked like he still wanted to say something, but Link didn't give him the chance.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Well, now I know I'm mixing up time lines. When Minish Cap happened is debatable but I know for a fact that Ambi and Onox weren't around at the same time. Oh well. It's my story. I have so much power I control the goddesses. If I say this goes then this goes. MWAHAHAHAHA!


	5. Chapter 5

How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye?  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all

**Azure Inu**-Oh, I keep my mary-sues outta the actual story. I think I can rant about whatever I want.

**A Piece of Rotten Fish**-Football game? What?

**marium**-XD

**Cutiecat**-I said it _technically _isn't mpreg. Though Dark is supposed to be a guy, due to stuff from previous things she's a girl in this story. It's not mpreg if a girl is pregnant. You're right about how she got knocked up, though.

**Morferedir**-She wasn't the villan, but she was also in the past, and Onox wasn't. That's the important part. And I so do love Vaati! I'm just one of those fangirls who puts her favoirte characters through horrible torture... No, really. You should see what I did to the yugioh characters I like. One went deaf. One got mpreged _twice_ another got mpreged once and the last one got stuck being a slave...

**Chapter 5**

Over the next couple days Link and Shadow didn't speak to Dark to much. Dark liked it better this way, as it kept them from teasing her about her high odds of being pregnant. Where Link had learned to recognize pregnancy symptoms Dark didn't know, nor did she want to, but she'd listed a variety of things that had been wrong with her the day after meeting the witch and Link had informed her that over half of them were signs of pregnancy.

Dark had been in a sour mood since, snapping at anyone and anything that even slightly put her off and likely to break into tears at any given moment. It was actually to the point where even Shadow was trying to be considerate of her feelings.

"Dark?" Dark glanced at Link "Horon village is just over the next hill away"

"Mn" Dark looked back to her horse, not bothering to form words for Link.

"We'll need to find a place to stay…" Link waited a second to see if Dark would respond or not "And we're low on food. Also, there's supposed to be a mage somewhere in Horon village that Zelda wants me to speak with-"

"Well good for her!" Dark hissed "Now leave me alone!"

Link and Shadow exchanged glances before the smaller spoke up "If you're pregnant it's not our fault, so stop taking it out on us" Dark cast him a murderous glare, but Shadow continued "I mean it's not like either of us would be the father. I can tell you for sure that **I** didn't get you pregnant, and Link's to busy hoping Zelda will notice he likes her to pay much attention to other girls. At least, in the way someone would when getting that girl knocked up"

Dark looked away "Shut up…"

Ignoring how shaky her voice was, Shadow continued "And we're almost to Horon. We don't know if people there like shadows or not so you'd better make a good first impression."

"…Shadow?" Dark looked back at him "Y-you'll tell me everything once we get there… won't you?"

Shadow nodded "Everything I know" he'd been lying when he first brought Dark along, only wanting to bring her along for comforts sake, as Shadow was used to being at Dark's side during long trips. Then he'd pick on her for being an amnesiac. A sort of revenge for all the bullying she'd done to him. After Dark's break down the other night he hadn't thought much about it, but now that Dark had brought it up he realized he'd have to tell her.

Shadow was actually about to start right then and there when Link spoke up "I can tell you what I know too. There was a period of time around the end of where your memories are missing where you stayed at my house"

"I did?"

"Well, you'd betrayed Ganondorf so you needed somewhere safe to stay. At first I thought you were some poor unfortunate girl Vaati was terrorizing. You looked more like a girl then-I mean you had breasts and all. I didn't recognize you. It didn't help that you lied and said you were someone named Danika…" Link trailed off thinking back to that day "So was that the first time you met Riek?"

"Who?"

"Sorry. Dumb question" Link looked away blushing. Obviously, Dark wouldn't know if she'd met someone multiple times if she was asking about what happened during that time period.

"I wonder…" Dark said softly after a few minutes of silence "who sealed my memories away? Why mine? That witch only mentioned that my memories were inside the necklace. Why keep mine intact and not the memories of everyone else in the castle?"

"Maybe their memories are just sealed in other things" Link suggested

"But why seal them away in the first place. If whoever it was wanted me to forget something, why not erase my memories completely?"

"Maybe they thought they might want you to remember later on"

"I still don't know why" Dark replied, getting irritated "Oh-never mind!" She turned her horse away and led it in a different direction "I'll go the rest of the way on my own! I don't need to hang around losers like you!"

"Real ni-"

"Don't" Link interrupted as Shadow tried to reply "Just let her cool off a little. I'd be touchy too if there was a good chance I was pregnant"

"Yeah, well she's still taking it all out on us" Shadow muttered.

"Come on" Link kicked his horse into motion. Epona sprinted over the hill and into the village. Much to his surprise, the leaves were falling off the trees.

"Um… isn't it summer?" Shadow asked, looking around.

Several people gathered around Epona, whispering and pointing on Link's hand where his part of the Triforce glowed. Finally, one man spoke up "My name is Alal. Are you from Hyrule? You have their crest on your hand"

"Y-yes" Link nodded "My name is Link, I-"

"Link, the hero of Hyrule?" Alal cut in "Could you help us?"

"Er-"

"Something happened to the oracle, Din" Alal began, not waiting for Link's response "She's no where to be seen, and the season which she always watched over in our land have spun out of control. Could you look into this? See if you could stop it?"

"Don't you have some expert mage who-"

"We've already asked him. He says his magic can't stop the oracle's powers, and for some reason he isn't to fond of the idea of leaving his home for any more than a few minutes" Alal explained "Please, sir knight, you're our only hope"

Feeling himself swell with pride at being called a knight, Link nodded "Of course I'll help"

The villagers beamed. Several led Link and Shadow off toward some sort of talking tree, a few more agreed to take care of Epona.

Shadow looked back as they were shoved in front of the tree "What about Dark? We didn't tell her-"

"Holodrum is in danger!" Link said "That's a little more important! We'll explain to Dark as soon as we can, but saving a country comes first!"

XXXXX

After spending the whole afternoon sulking on one side of the hill Dark had finally ridden up to the village around sundown. Between hunger and exhaustion she wasn't in a good mood. She glared at the village as she dismounted and tied her horse to a tree just at the edge of Horon village.

Grumbling to herself, she entered and began looking around to try and spot Link. After several minutes of no luck she spotted a young woman outside what looked like a grocery store "You!" Dark all but yelled, before getting a hold of her temper. The girl glanced over at her "H-have you seen a boy who looks a lot like me, green clothes, much lighter skin, blond hair?" Dark asked in a much calmer voice. She couldn't take out her rage on a total stranger. If she was pregnant she ought to take it out on whoever the father was. Since she didn't know that, her anger just happened to burst out randomly.

"A boy who has…" the woman trailed off. She stared into Dark's almost glowing red eyes for a minute before screaming "SHADOW! THERE'S A SHADOW IN THE VILLAGE!" Several people burst out of their houses or shops right away and gasped or also screamed. A few came out a little later with weapons

"W-wait!" Dark looked around for an escape, but they'd already circled her. Had this happened to Shadow too? "I'm not-I mean-I'm just looking for Link!"

As the villagers, particularly the ones who'd managed to find a bow or a pitchfork advanced Dark looked around again hoping to spot Link. A little girl with really light hair had come from the store that first woman had been in front of and was now watching in utter disbelief. Several children were looking out the windows and being drawn in by there mothers. No Link though.

"Get back!" Dark drew her sword "I-if you try to hurt me, I won't hesitate to attack!" and completely ruin her odds of having somewhere to stay while she was in Holodrum. Why couldn't she have just rode in with Link?

"Is that a shadow? There's a shadow here?" The villagers stopped advancing and looked at the light haired girl who'd come out of the store. Dark lowered her sword and watched too "Did it do something wrong? Why's it being attacked?" For a little girl, Dark didn't think she had a very girly voice, though it didn't sound quite masculine. And she did something interesting that made all of her syllables stand out more, like some weird sort of accent.

"You do know what a shadow is, don't you?" One of the men asked "You're the one who told us the ritual to make one is really dark. It's forbidden in Holodrum and Hyrule to make one"

Dark pondered for a brief instant why it was legal in Labrynna and all the countries she couldn't name.

"So?"

"So the person who made him-"

"Her" Dark corrected

"-Her is probably a criminal, and she's probably following his orders"

The little girl looked at Dark "Are you following orders?" Dark shook her head, the girl looked to the villager "Did she do anything bad?"

"N-no. But Vaati, that's not the point"

"NO WAY!" Everyone stopped arguing and looked at Dark, who was now pointing at Vaati "That little girl is Vaati?! I figured some criminal mage would have to be, you know, an adult, and taller, and maybe a guy!"

"I **am** a guy!" Vaati said, sounding both irritated and hurt

"That isn't **the** Vaati, is it?" Dark asked, turning to the young woman who had been outside the shop earlier.

"Well, he is a guy, and he's good with magic, and he's wanted in Hyrule" she shrugged.

"So you just let a wanted criminal wander around but I come along and you all try to kill me?"

"Are you trying to get me arrested?" Vaati asked, though the question sounded more like a joke when he said it.

"No, I'm trying to not get killed" Dark said, raising her sword again.

Vaati sighed "Meg," the young girl who'd screamed nodded "Let um…"

"Dark Link"

"Dark Link stay with you"

"WHAT?" Meg sounded furious "Why me!!"

"Cuzz I said so" Vaati smiled in a malicious ksort of way. Dark would have to ask him how he did that, and why his hair was so long if he was a guy, and why he didn't make himself taller if he was a mage, and why he was in Holodrum in the first place.

Meg scowled "But-"

"You owe me" Vaati pointed out.

A couple of the villagers looked very displeased. They must have owed Vaati favors too. Meg sighed "All right"

Vaati turned back to Dark "You do need a place to stay don't you?"

"Oh-uh-Yes! Thank you!" Dark bowed.

Vaati looked away "Don't bother. I just didn't want them-" he pointed up at the children looking out the window "-to see anything to upsetting. If I didn't settle it now something would happen while I was away" He waved a hand idly then turned and left, swinging a bag of groceries he'd probably just bought as he went.

"The little…" A man carrying his own sword (and holding it incorrectly) caught himself "Don't know who he thinks he is, playing off the whole 'you owe me' game then going off to lock himself up in his house and do who knows what" he turned to Meg, who was still fuming "You know what he's up to?"

"No" Meg snapped "Whenever I ask he just says I'd laugh or that I'll tell everyone then he changes the subject on me" she glared at Dark "fine, come with me."

Dark was very tempted to simply tell her no and walk away, but she couldn't leave Holodrum until she found Shadow and, if necessary, beat the truth out of him. And until she left Holodrum she had to have somewhere to stay.

"Coming"

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: The next… oh… four months will go by kinda quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Luv Vaati-**Aki, the girl, is a red head. Ruo has purple hair but he never grows it long enough for confusion (I drew him but you may not have seen the picture)

**Cutiecat**-Yup. I think Vaati finds out this chapter. I finished 1 through 7 before finishing glass so my memory isn't perfect, and I'm to lazy to check.

**morferedir**-I never beat either. Ha. I'd reset my file or lose the game (cough)brother'sfault(cough). I know the whole plot though. I thought the best thing ever was that Ambi's lover was actually the pirate ghost in Seasons :)

**.-MX-.Dark Link**-I was counting this as his first time.

**marium**-Eya! That's not what I meant at all! I meant the story! They go quickly in the story!

**Chapter 6**

Dark came staggered downstairs, almost tripping on Meg's foot at the bottom "Morning" she yawned "Thanks for not just refusing to let me crash here" she added.

Meg scowled "The whole town's just in Vaati's debt. That's all. Besides, the closest Holodrum has to any sort of police or government is Vaati, so there's not much I can do about it"

"That doesn't seem very practical" Dark ran a hand through her hair "Gosh, I'm tired after last night"

"You're living with me only because I've been forced to accept this, and everyone in town wants you dead. How can you act like that?"

"Like what?"

"How you're acting now"

"Hn. I guess I'm just usually like this when I get up. She yawned and stretched "Mmmm. Hey. I just remembered. Have you seen Link?"

"Here to kill him?"

"He promised to tell me something if I came here. Him and Shadow. Dark frown and sat down. "But I got mad at him for no real reason and left and when I came back I couldn't find him"

"Well why'd you get mad in the first place?" Meg asked. She still hated Dark, but if she had to play host for him she had the right to be curious.

"I don't know. I've been moody ever since… since…" Dark blushed, though since she was pitch black no one could really tell "Since I found out I might be pregnant"

"Whose shadow are you anyway?"

"Link's"

"Isn't Link a guy?"

"Yes"

"So how are you a girl?"

"I don't know!" Dark snapped "I have a huge gap in my memory and Link and Shadow promised to tell me everything they knew had happened to me if I came here with them but they just vanished!" tears were now collecting in the corners of her eyes "They lied to me! I wouldn't put it past Link but… but Shadow… I mean we don't completely get along but…"

"You might be pregnant?" Dark nodded "Well, have you had your period any time recently?"

"My what now?" Dark blinked, whipping the tears away and giving a look of utter confusion to Meg.

"Have you bled from your" Meg pointed down.

"No…" Dark frown "Why would I have?"

"Yup. You're pregnant. Great. I have to house a **pregnant** shadow. I don't care how many favors I owe Vaati, this makes up for all of them **and** puts him in my debt"

Dark groaned slightly. "I don't even know who the father would be!" She whined "I would have had to have gotten pregnant right before losing my memories! Great! Just great!" she sobbed.

"No more of your morning cheer?" Meg asked dryly. She got a plate chucked at her. "Touchy"

The doorbell rang. Dark paused and looked up "Wh-who's there?"

"Beats me. Don't you dare get up. It's probably a customer" Dark sighed and sat back in her chair as Meg got up to check.

XXXXX

It only took a few days for Meg and Dark to fall into a routine. Meg would get up at the crack of dawn as always to set up the shop and get herself ready for the day. Dark would awaken several hours later when Meg was flocked with customers and therefore to busy to harass the pregnant shadow. The two would go about there business, doing their best to avoid each other. Dark didn't leave much out of fear of being mobbed by the villagers again, so Meg was often seen outside when she wasn't working. When anyone asked, Dark wasn't busy being an emotional wreck, she was being a little nightmare.

After several weeks of this Dark was bored enough to explore the shop in front of the house. It mainly stocked fruits and vegetables but carried over into several dairy products too. "Get out" Meg hissed "You'll scare away the customers"

"Good" Dark spat back before continuing to exam the various foods for sale.

The door bell rang and Vaati stepped in. Dark stood up quickly and watched him. She hadn't actually seen him since the incident when she first came into the village "Oh it's um… uh… th-thank you for helping me the other day" she muttered.

Vaati glanced over at her "You're still here?" Dark scowled. That seemed like an awfully rude thing to say.

Meg cut into the conversation "She refuses to get out until Link comes back and tells her something about a memory gap. You owe me big time for making me house her"

"I think you might have told me that once… or twice… every time I've visited" Vaati said dryly, selecting a bottle of milk from one of the shelves.

"Well forgive me for not liking being stuck with a sluty, rude, obnoxious, pregnant shadow" Meg replied before going to a back room, failing to notice that the bottle had slipped out of Vaati's hands and broken on the ground.

Vaati turned to Dark, ignoring the broken bottle "You're pregnant?"

"What's it to you?" Dark snapped, still mad about his rude comment.

"I… thought you were a guy" Vaati said, choosing his words carefully. It almost sounded like a joke when he said it. Dark suspected he knew she'd somehow changed genders.

"Well I thought you were a girl" Dark replied coolly "And for the record, you sound like one too"

"Who's the father?" Vaati demanded.

"Why do you care?" Dark shot back.

"Tell me" Vaati hissed, and Dark had the feeling that should she not tell him he'd force it out of her. He seemed to want to know badly from his tone of voice.

"I don't know, alright? I have a gap in my memories!" She didn't miss the look of relief that instantly spread over Vaati's face.

"I see…" He didn't sound relieved, but he didn't sound upset either "Right… okay…" Vaati hurried out of the shop, not purchasing anything or addressing the broken bottle. Dark wondered if even Vaati had failed to notice he'd broken it. That seemed unlikely, but why did what she did matter to him?

"HEY!" She ran out the door, stepping outside for the first time in three weeks. Vaati blinked and turned around "Why does it matter to you?" She demanded.

Vaati scowled "What I do is none of your business" he flat out lied before turning and leaving.

XXXXX

"It's not enough that I'm a mom, now I'm going to be a father too" Vaati sighed, safe within the confines of his house. Aki sat on her mother's lap, playing with Vaati's lavender hair "Dammit, Dark. Why couldn't you have just let me erase your memories without putting up a fight?"

Ruo giggled from his crib, Vaati snapped at him "This is your fault too! I'll bet anything that page you burnt had the spell Dark used!" Ruo started crying "Oh, no! Don't cry!" Vaati hurried over and picked Ruo up, rocking him until he settled down.

Sighing, he returned to where he'd set down Aki "I probably should have figured it out. She did mention finding a spell that could get people pregnant…" Vaati picked Aki up and asked her "What do you think I should do? Until Onox and all the other followers of Ganondorf in Holodrum are gone, I can't reveal myself, or risk having her betray him again, but when I give her her memories back, she'll hate me forever (if she doesn't already) if I don't tell her that…" Vaati sighed "I hate this…"

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster: **XP

I'd like to announce that I have finalized the plot for the story (in other words I have an ending and what happens the middle's free game so long as it gets me to the ending). I'd like to warn you now, **1.5 people will die**. I won't say who. I like who cuzz it acts for singular and plural and really I'm not sure which would be nesicary :( . Anyway, I may change my mind, but I really like the idea I have so I porbably won't. Btw, I've come up with a name for Dark's baby, but you can't hear that either. Mwahahahahahaha(cough)ha(gasp)hahahahahahaha!


	7. Chapter 7

**.-MX-.Dark Link**-All characaters whose names have shown up in the story so far are counted as one whole person.

**Cutiecat**-Yes. Yes I can.

**I luv Vaati**-Vaati won't do anything stupid due to lack of sleep (hint hint)

**Morferedir**-It's more so I don't offend people with different moral opinions, but I'll probably make 'em both mad.

**Marium**-indeed he is. Indeed he is.

**Chapter 7**

"Hey, Vaati!" Alal stood up, waving frantically "Vaati, that **thing** is following you!"

Vaati shrugged and kept Walking. Dark turned and glared at him "I have a name!" She hissed "You're more than welcome to use it"

"What? And get cursed?" Alal yelled back before returning to what he'd been doing before hand. Dark thought it looked suspiciously like making bombs.

It wasn't until they were at the edge of town that Vaati finally acknowledged Dark's presence "Why are you following me?"

"Why did you care so much that I was pregnant?"

"I wanted to know who was dumb enough to get that close to a shadow" Vaati replied "Now leave me alone"

"You're cute" Dark said "But you're way to big a jerk. How can anyone in this village like you?"

"Maybe I'm a great person" Vaati shrugged "I just might not like shadows" It hurt him to say it, and he thought he was thinking to highly of himself for his theory that caused his behavior too, but he didn't want to risk having Dark fall for him again. He would have loved it, actually, but it would ruin the point of erasing her memories.

"Or maybe you're an asshole who pretends to be nice to the town" Dark replied, continuing to follow Vaati, who had gone back to walking away from the village.

"That's where Din usually lives" Vaati pointed to some sort of tree-house hybrid "She's the oracle the goddess speaks through, but she went missing when the seasons went out of whack"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Most people find explanations about magic boring. They leave me alone when I talk about it"

"I'm always eager to learn more about magic. They don't want me learning too much back in Hyrule"

Vaati swore under his breath at this new discovery and was about to try to lead Dark away from his house and towards the lake when something caught his attention. _It was getting colder_. Much to cold for fall. Glancing up, his worst fears were confirmed.

"Hey! You can't outrun me! I might be pregnant but I'm still in shape!" Dark called out, chasing after Vaati, who had began to sprint in the direction of his house "I said-"

Then it hit. A really, really, **really** heavy blizzard. Dark gasped at the sudden change in wind and temperature, but continued to pursue Vaati. After all he had to be going somewhere safe. And he wouldn't leave her to freeze to death, would he? As far as she knew he just said rude things to her, he'd never physically harmed her though.

To her relief, Vaati actually held the door open to the building he entered long enough for her to get in to. Unlike all the buildings in town, this one was warm in spite of the harsh cold outside (as several other sudden winters had taught Dark that Holodrum didn't have the same heating as Ganondorf's castle). She looked around the room she was in. It seemed to be a small yet cozy house. Or, it would be cozy if the floor wasn't covered in clothes, varies metals and gems, and spell books.

"This is your house?"

"You're out of here once that winter ends" Vaati pointed to the window, which looked completely white "You should feel special; I don't really let people come in here. Ever."

Dark nodded slightly, scanning the room for anything she could report to Ganondorf once her baby was born and she could return to his castle. The people of Holodrum weren't exactly nice enough to her for her to think too much about how Vaati being gone would effect them, and turning in a major enemy would most definitely restore whatever value was lost in her absence. Besides, Vaati was wanted by Hyrule too, so why should she feel guilty?

"Hopefully it'll be over quick" Vaati cursed "I **hate** snow"

"Can't handle the cold?"

"Cold's fine. I just hate snow" Vaati replied "While you're here I may as well feed you. Have a preference?"

It struck Dark as odd that she was getting a choice in what was made, but Meg didn't cook for her and she couldn't cook to save her life, so who was she to pass up the opportunity? It would be her first real meal since leaving the castle "Beef stew sounds really good right now"

"Beef stew it is" Vaati disappeared into another room that Dark could only guess was the kitchen. She picked up a spell book and began to skim through it to pass the time. A while later Vaati emerged carrying two bowls with some difficulty "Is it still snowing"

"Sounds like it"

Vaati sighed and handed Dark a bowl "I don't actually have a table, so just eat it on the couch"

"Not really prepared to have guests, are you"

"Shut up and eat" Vaati replied, sitting down next to her and handing her a spoon as well.

It occurred to Dark right then that Vaati might have slipped some poison into her bowl, still, the food smelled delicious. She took a small sip to test it, it tasted pretty good too. Vaati seemed to be a pretty good chef. She was about to dig in when the last noise she'd expected came from another room. Crying.

Vaati cursed for the umpteenth time that day "Now?" He set his bowl down and got up to check on the source of the noise. Dark craned her neck, but couldn't see what was in the room as Vaati entered it. She quickly spooned all the stew into her mouth before getting up and creeping up to the door. Vaati had left it a crack open, so she slowly pushed it, just enough to get a good look at-

"No… freaking… way"

Vaati blinked then turned to see Dark standing in the doorway, looking like she was going into shock. It was safe to say she hadn't expected to see Vaati, the infamous Wind Sorcerer, with a little baby boy in his arms.

"I… ah…" Vaati swallowed. This was bad. He should have led Dark back to Meg's house. He shouldn't have let Dark inside. Dark couldn't know about the twins. Dark had to be kept in… well… in the dark about as much as possible until it was safe to return her memories. "If…" Vaati forced himself to sound threatening "If you tell anyone about this I'll turn you into a rabbit"

Dark wasn't sure if he meant it or not. Instead she stood there speechless for a good long minute before finally saying "You have kids?" then quickly adding "Don't tell me you found him abandon or something. He looks just like you"

Vaati scowled "No. I decided to get a few pet kittens. Like this one?" he held Ruo up "Her name is Fluffy"

"Seriously"

"Yes. I have kids. Now don't ask any more questions about it" Vaati set Ruo back down in his crib. The baby whimpered a little as his mother set him down but rolled over and was asleep in a matter of seconds anyway. On the other side of the room Dark could see another baby, but chose to stay silent about it. She stepped out of the room and didn't speak again until Vaati left.

"How did you end up with them? Did you get a girl pregnant? How old are you?"

"Not your business. No. And 15" Vaati replied, sitting down and occupying himself with his food.

"Your pretty short for a fifteen year old" Dark said, smirking slightly as she saw this make Vaati flinch "Whenever Ganondorf talked about you I always pictured you being-"

"Taller and looking more like a guy. You've already told me" Vaati said

"He wants you, you know" Vaati spat out the stew he'd just spooned into his mouth, making Dark wonder how Vaati had interpreted that sentence "I'm not the only one with a memory gap. Everyone back at his castle is suffering from amnesia. He thinks you're behind it"

"Oh" Relief was obvious on Vaati's face as he realized that's what he was wanted for.

"Why are you in Holodrum anyway? I thought you were the evil wind sorcerer of Hyrule"

"Yeah. The **wanted** wind sorcerer of Hyrule. It's much easier to live somewhere practically on the other side of the world where news doesn't really reach. The only reason anyone here even knew I was wanted was because I told them, and what happens in Hyrule has such little effect here that so long as I don't cause them trouble they don't care" He finished his stew "Besides, it's nice here when the seasons aren't all messed up"

"You're Holodrum's great mage who stopped that flood, aren't you?"

"I guess. Why?"

"Link said Zelda wanted him to see that mage about something of importance. Some sort of kidnapping." Dark gave a short single syllable laugh "I wonder if had something to do with you"

"It probably did" A smile had appeared on Vaati's face, but it quickly vanished when someone knocked on the door "Who's dumb enough to come out here during a blizzard?" he asked, clearly irritated by the fact he had to open the door and let some of the cold and snow in.

Opening the door and seeing who was outside didn't seem to make him happier, just confused and possibly angry. Dark didn't recognize the boy who walked in from around town though. He wasn't a human, but bore more resemblance to Vaati than to your average Hylian (with the exception of the fact that he was a normal height).He brushed snow off his pale green hair and spoke in a different language with Vaati for a while before addressing Dark, at which point she realized he did the same weird thing with his syllables.

"Hello. My name is Riek" he held his hand out "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Dark"

Dark blinked several times before taking his hand "H-hello" they just shook for longer than either had probably intended to before Dark broke away "Wait, your name is Riek?" the boy nodded "Do you know Link?"

"I met him once, why?" Riek asked, tilting his head slightly in a way that screamed false innocence and blinking once of twice with dark purple eyes.

"He asked me if I knew you" Dark replied.

Vaati chose this moment to interrupt "Riek, may I speak to you in private?" rather than wait for a response he dragged the taller boy into the kitchen by his slightly-longer-than-your-typical-Hylian ear. "What are you doing here?" he hissed, switching to Minish.

"I thought I'd check up on you. Finding you wasn't easy" Riek replied "What's up with your girlfriend? Why'd you tell me it was so important to act like none of that ever happened with her? Did she get amnesia?"

Vaati peaked out the kitchen door to Dark, who'd began to skim through spell books again "I sealed away all her memories that were related to me or her betraying Ganondorf" he turned back to Riek "Have you heard of Onox?" Riek nodded "He works for Ganondorf, and he's recently been causing a lot of trouble here in Holodrum. Dark got hurt really badly because she betrayed Ganondorf for me, I… I didn't want that to happen again, but with Onox here she could have been found. Her memories are sealed in a necklace she's wearing, everyone else who works for Ganondorf (including Ganondorf) simply had there memories erased. I don't care if they never remember"

"But she came back here anyway"

"I know. I hate that" Vaati scowled "I forgot Shadow Link wouldn't have been around to have his memories erased, and he went to Link for protection or something, and I went through a lot of trouble to spread rumors about Onox around Hyrule so Link would do something, and Shadow ended up going along, and apparently he met Dark before leaving and decided to bring her along too." Vaati growled slightly "I'm going to kill that little idiot"

"You got Link to take care of Onox? Couldn't you do it?"

"I don't want him telling Ganondorf I'm here either" Vaati snapped "As soon as Link's taken care of Onox there won't be anyone to report to Ganondorf, though, so I can restore Dark's memories" he sighed "She'll hate me when she gets them back…"

"I noticed she's pregnant"

"Oh yeah…" Vaati slammed his fist into Riek's gut. The taller Minish gasped in surprise, not having expected the blow **or** for his childhood friend to actually posses any sort of physical strength. "I blame you for that, giving her that dumb idea about having a kid. She apparently cast some spell that made her pregnant right before I erased her memories"

"And you… did it… anyway?" Riek asked between gasps for air.

"No! I didn't know what she was doing at the time" Vaati folded his arms and looked away "And Ruo's been a magic using nightmare and burned the spell Dark used so I couldn't look it up. I didn't figure it out until someone in town told me she was pregnant and she said she didn't remember who the father was."

"Sounds rough"

"Yeah, and like I said, I blame you" Vaati said before exiting the kitchen and switching back to Hylian "Is the blizzard still going?"

"Yep"

"How long can it go on?" he muttered to himself before going to check on his kids.

Riek sat down on the couch next to Dark, rubbing his stomach "I'm sorry if he's been rude to you" he said softly once the pin from Vaati's blow had ebbed slightly

"Oh, he's been more than rude!" Dark replied, shutting the book and tossing it on the ground "How do you know him anyway?"

"We grew up together" Riek replied "Don't let him get to you. He's pretty obnoxious-especially when he tries to be-but he's a pretty good guy… aside from the whole conquering Hyrule and turning the princess to stone thing…" Riek trailed off, staring out into space for a minute before laughing at Farore knows what and continuing "I really want to get him back for that punch"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just, like I said, don't let him get to you. He's doing everything he is right now for a pretty good reason and-" Riek winked "-He might actually be treating you nicer than you think"

Dark snorted in response.

XXXXX

"I can't believe Ganondorf didn't believe us when we said Dark ran away!"

"Termina must be farther away than I thought…" Aure said, trying to figure out why, after months of absence, Dark was more trustworthy than her and her sister.

"Well, whatever. We'll prove he's a fraud" Ene climbed up onto her horse "Need help"

"I'm just fine" Aure snapped, managing to swing up with only one arm "Let's go"

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: You didn't think I forgot about them did you?


	8. Chapter 8

Morferedir-No.

Cutiecat-who knows?

I luv Vaati-Well, you might figure out how he lets a little slip in the next chapter.

Marium-heh… maybe.

**Chapter 8**

"Dark!" Meg called, storming into the living room "Get up you lazy little girl! We have company tonight. Help set up"

"You have company every other night" Dark complained. It was a bit of an exaggeration, but Meg did seem to enjoy visitors "And I'm not allowed out of my room when you do anyway, so why should I help set up?"

Meg growled something and went of to go prepare dinner. Dark lay where she was on the couch with her stomach splayed across her growing stomach. Guessing by her size, Dark looked about five months pregnant, which she was. The shadow girl had no way of knowing this though and for all she knew she could go into labor at any given instant.

Dark wasn't very concerned with this. Instead she just fell asleep.

XXXXX

"Get up!" Meg tugged on Dark, trying to get her to leave the couch "Come on! Vaati and his friend are waiting at the door and-"

"We were supposed to wait at the door?" Riek asked innocently

"Told you so"

Meg spun around, blushing as Vaati attempted to strike a conversation with her so as not to look at Dark while Riek made this difficult by successfully starting a conversation with Dark.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to get her to leave and-"

"Don't bother. I'm sure she enjoys being difficult." Vaati said. Dark broke away from her conversation for a moment to stick her tongue out at him. "Anyway, you said you-"

"Oh, hang on" Meg ran into the kitchen and came back out with a dinner that looked like it had been painstakingly prepared and several glasses. She set these up at a table so very unlike the one Vaati didn't on and returned to the kitchen coming back out this time with a bottle of wine "I tried to make it fancy. I didn't overdo it, did I?"

"I don't… no… no I don't think you did" Riek said, eyeing the food with great interest. Like Ezlo, his master hadn't been much of a cook either, along with all the Minish back at the village. In truth, the meal looked very overdone to him.

Vaati, who was something of a cook (due to the fact that Ezlo hadn't been one) wasn't the least bit impressed.

"Sit down" Meg urged "Tell me what you think"

Riek looked to Vaati for help. The smaller one shrugged and took a seat. Riek followed his example. Dark got up to and watched Meg to see if it was expected or not. When she not only wasn't given any sign to not sit down but saw Riek motion for her to sit between him and Vaati Dark made her way to the table.

"So, your name is Riek?" Meg asked once everyone was there. Riek nodded "Are you a mage too?"

Riek laughed "No. I'm not much good when it comes to magic" he cast an accusing glance Vaati's way, as if the purple boy should have thought to make him good at magic too when he stole the hat.

"So what do you do?"

"It say things in a way that makes people believe whatever I want them to" Riek grinned and took a bite of the dinner "Once I had Vaati convinced he was actually a girl"

"That's not-" Vaati blushed "I mean, I was only-"

"And another time I convinced a man that black was white and vice versa" Riek paused "Poor guy. He was in a pretty bad accident because of that…" the next bite wasn't nearly as enthusiastic. Much to Meg and Dark's disappointment, neither Minish elaborated.

"So…" Dark shifted "How'd you get two get to know each other?" she asked, picking up her glass of wine.

"We're just child-"

"Hey!" Dark interrupted Riek when Vaati snatched the wine out of her hands. Miraculously, or perhaps just magically, none of the liquid spilled "Give that back!"

Vaati shook his head "You're not supposed to drink while pregnant"

"Why do you even care?" Dark demanded, though she was secretly taking this info to heart.

"We used to live across the street from each other" Vaati told Meg, setting the glass down where Dark couldn't reach it.

"Really, where did you to grow up"

"Um…"

"Uh…"

Vaati and Riek exchanged glances before the smaller of the two spoke "Far away"

"So near Hyrule?"

"Not really…"

"Is it a place I've heard of?"

"Most definitely not" Riek told her

"Tell me about it"

"That's against the law" Vaati said solemnly "Don't ask why. The answer wouldn't make any sense"

"Why am I not allowed to drink?"

"It's bad for the baby-now shut up" Vaati snapped

"Well it seems like a shame to have the wine go to waist" Dark said "How come you haven't had any of yours"

"I don't drink" Vaati said curtly. The annoyed affect was ruined by Riek chuckling.

"He does, doesn't he?" Dark asked the other Minish boy.

"No. No, he rarely ever does." Riek said "But man, it's a real sight on the rare occasions he has to!" He burst out in laughter.

"Shut up!" Vaati hissed "It's not funny!"

"It's **totally **funny!" Riek said in a short break between fits of laughter "You should have seen it-once Ezlo had everyone come to some party where he was unveiling his master creation, and people started bugging him about why he wasn't letting Vaati drink so he **made** Vaati drink and-"

Vaati cast a quick spell to silence Riek before anything to embarrassing was said to town's number one gossip. Meg pouted at the missed chance.

"Anyway…" Vaati tried to steer the conversation away from him and alcohol "This is a-"

"Drink up!" Dark snatched up Vaati's glass and shoved it in his face before plugging his nose. "C'mon, drink it an' I'll let you breath"

Poor muted Riek couldn't warn Dark of the danger. A few small sips wasn't too bad, but any more than that and Vaati could-and probably would-cause some major drunken damage. Not to mention let info slip that he'd been working hard to keep secret, and maybe traumatize the twins if he wasn't sobered up before brought home.

Poor Meg could only watch in horror as the shadow girl ruined her nice dinner.

Poor Vaati could do nothing. He was well aware of the trouble he could cause while drunk, as well as just how little wine it would take to get him to that state. Still, he had to breath sooner or later, and Dark was certainly much more stubborn than he. On top of that, for fear of harming her or their child he couldn't cast a spell to stop her.

Poor Dark had sealed their fates.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: XD I'm gonna stop there for now. Don't worry, you won't miss anything come next chappie.

actually, you almost got the next chappie :P. I acciednetally downloaded it instead of this one. Fortunatly, I noticed the misstake before people could be like "How the heck did Vaati get drunk? What's going on?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I luv Vaati**- :D

**morferedir**-He's not old enough for drinking _here_. The drinking age in Holodrum is unspecified. Besides. I've had up to chapter 8 finished since I started posting this. If I posted it all at once you wouldn't get the wonderful experience of wondering what would happen next :)

**marium**-In that case, I'm your new fairy god mother. Allow me to grant your wish.

**Chapter 9**

Meg smiled to herself. Her dinner might have been ruined, and she may never learn what had happen with this so called Ezlo, and Riek could suffer permanent damage from his long term muting, heck, she'd probably never even get her chairs turned back into chairs after they'd become pigeons and made a lovely mess on the table, but this was **worth it**. In fact, she wasn't even mad at Dark for her behavior. No. Tomorrow morning she'd make sure a nice warm cooked breakfast was ready for the girl when she woke up.

Vaati laughed drunkly, a stupid grin plastered on his face "Hey Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiek… Riek, come out from under the taaaaaaaaaaaaaaable"

Riek mouthed something out before casting a murderous glarer at Dark, who was enjoying the show at least as much as Meg.

"Ahaha! Wazza matter?" Vaati hiccupped and paused to remember what was going on. This seemed rather extreme for a single glass of wine, even for Vaati, but Dark had convinced him to drink her glass as well once the first one was in his system and, in turn, the rest of the bottle. "Are you scaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare Riek? I won't hurt-hic-you. Look" he tried to un-mute his friend, a snake appeared on the table "Oh… oops" Vaati laughed again.

After several more minutes of Vaati attempting various spells, some which were risky while sober, Riek managed to un-mute himself with what little magic he knew "Aren't you two gonna stop him? Sooner or late he's going to send us to a different dimension!"

"No, this is funny" Meg said "Besides, the worst he's done is the pigeons. Everything else just makes something dumb like a rock or a bucket of water" she motioned to said objects

"It's funny when he doesn't have enough magic to go along with being drunk!" Riek said frantically, pointing to Vaati "He's to drunk to control his powers. He'll set the building on fire! It's a miracle he hasn't already!"

As if to prove this Vaati chose that moment to belch fire before laughing and saying in an a voice that had lost it's ability to make syllables stand out as the first step toward slurring words "You know who causes a lotsa trouble with fire?" he hiccupped "Ruo does. Don' know where he got fire, but he's a little **nightmare** with it! Ahahahaha! He's too little to know how to control magic so he… he… ah… what's the word?" Vaati shook his head "Carr talks to fast"

"Who are Ruo and Carr?" Meg asked. Dark suspected the twins.

"Carr's my daugh… wait… hey Riek-hic-who's Carr?"

"Carr's my sister" Riek said quickly to Meg before turning to Vaati "Look, you need to lie down"

"I'm not siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick" Vaati said "You should-hic-lie dooooooooooooooooooooooown!" he flicked his wrist. The snake from earlier grew in length and pinned Riek to a couch, wrapping itself around him and the furniture and trapping the only person in the room who had acted as the voice of reason.

"And who's Ruo?" Meg asked

"Oh, that's-hic-easy. Ruo's Riek's sister… no, that's not right. Aki. Ruo's Aki's sister. Yeah…" Vaati looked around "How come you don't have a… a… elafante?" he stumbled with the word.

"An ele… oh no. No, Vaati, I um… he's out in the backyard" Meg said in an attempt to keep Vaati from summoning an elephant.

"I'll bring him in" Vaati held his hands up and began to cast a summoning spell. Riek vanished from beneath the snake and appeared in front of Vaati "Riek… You're an elafante?"

"Hold on a second" Riek grabbed up the bucket of water Vaati had created during a previous failed spell and splashed the cold liquid over the boy before hitting him on the head with the now emptied object. Vaati was knocked unconscious "Okay, we're safe now" He picked the now sleeping boy up "I'll take him back home and-crap! This means I'll have to get up and take care of-" he caught himself before he could mention the twins "Um, thank you for having us over" he bowed awkwardly, as there was now a boy on his back, and left.

Meg waved happily and got to work cleaning up the mess, humming happily with anticipation of telling the rest of the town, one person at a time, why you should never give Vaati alcohol. She kept the pigeons as proof incase someone didn't believe her. After all, pigeons didn't naturally appear in Holodrum.

XXXXX

Vaati winced as he sat up, realizing he was in his bed with no recollection of getting into it. This was only after he noticed how horribly his head hurt. After several minutes of trying to quell the intense throbbing like a normal person he gave up and went climbed out of bed to search the floor for a spell book that he knew contained a cure for headaches. In his current condition he dared not try a spell without the proper incantations in front of him.

After several painful minutes of searching Riek entered "I don't know how you managed being a single parent for the first few months" he said, ignoring Vaati wince noticeably at the sound "One night and I'm ready to drop. Those two must have left you completely sleep deprived…" he paused, seeing Vaati place a hand on his head and glare a him. "Wanna know what you did last night, or do you remember?"

Vaati shook his head.

"Is that an 'I do not remember' or an 'I do not wish to know'?"

"I don't remember" Vaati snapped.

"Well, Dark got you to drink a bit of wine. Now, you weren't too bad after just that, but you were drunk enough to accept another glass. Past that point you were pretty open to suggestions." Riek paused "Including 'drink the whole bottle, Vaati'. Let me tell you, your girlfriend is really something"

"Dark isn't-" Vaati stopped mid sentence when Aki started crying in the other room. He rushed to take care of her. Seeing as he was still suffering from a hangover yet running toward ear piercing shrieks Riek figured he must have felt bad about not taking care of them the previous night.

XXXXX

"How far away is this Termina place anyway?"

"I don't know!" Aure snapped "I thought you knew where we were heading!"

"Me? I've been following you" Ene cried. The two were riding horses that raced across the land at break neck speed, unlike when Link and Dark had traveled at more of a walking place.

"What! Well great going. We're practically in Holodrum by now!" Aure hissed "We may as well turn around" she steered her horse the other way, swearing as she did so and kicking it into motion.

Ene swerved around and blocked her path "Wait, you're right. We're almost to Holodrum"

"I kno-"

"So we may as well get a report from Onox. If we can't find Dark we'll at least have **something** to give lord Ganondorf"

Aure sigh "Fine…"

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster:** The weirdest thing happened during swim practice. About ten minutes before practice stated, the coach asked me to sort out some papers. I had nothing better to do so I agreed, but when practice actually started she told me to finish up first. Then once I finally finished she'd told me we missed my "Personal Goal Meeting" (I'd been sick the day I was supposed to have it with her) so she told me to get it out of the way then. IN the end I missed a half an hour of practice, not that I'm complaining.


	10. Chapter 10

**I luv Vaati**-Oo. What were you expecting? A giant golem made out of the village houses? And Meg isn't evil, she's just a gossip who doesn't like Dark. If you paid attention earlier, she's actually the person in town Vaati interacts with the most so he atleast trusts her with things that aren't supposed to be secret.

**Cutiecat**-Kill you? Never! (_hides bloody chainsaw behind back_)

**marium**-Yay!

**morferedir**-hah. I'm just gonna guess that lightwieght means he can't handle alcohol.

**Cherry Maiden**-Welcome to LitD

**Chapter 10**

Dark rushed down the stairs and out the front door when she heard bits and pieces of conversation from outside, an impressive feat considering that her stomach was now a little larger than the average woman's at what was now six months.

Walking down the main street was Link, a look on his face like he owned the place. At his side was Shadow, who was looking around nervously, he knew what was coming. Since Link didn't, he was much more shocked when a sword came at him out of nowhere. He barely blocked in time and turned to see a furious pregnant shadow glaring at him, weapon in hand.

Murmuring erupted from the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Link demanded as he blocked Dark's attacks. As he was unable to return her blows due to her condition he could do nothing but get pushed back.

"Where-the fuck-where you?" Dark yelled at him in between blows. "The only-reason-I came-on this stupid-trip in-the first place was-so you and-Shadow would-tell me what-the heck happened-that was erased from-my memories!" A sheepish look crossed Link's face, revealing that he'd forgotten this oh so important piece of information "I had to-put up with-a bunch of-people who don't-trust me by-default-a sonuvabitch-mage-and the stupids-non blond girl-I've ever-met for-nothing and it's-all your-fault!"

"Dark, stop" Shadow ran up and clung to his 'sister's leg "Link was just-calm down!"

"And you!" Dark spun around and attacked Shadow, he yelped and jumped out of the way "**You're** the one who had the bright idea to drag me here in the first place! And **you** left too!"

"Hey, that's enough" Link stepped between Dark and Shadow "It was my idea, all right? Saving a country is more important than filling in a few blanks"

"Easy for you to say" Dark snapped "You're not the one who needed the filling in. You have no idea what I've had to put up with"

"Well you shouldn't have wandered off when we first arrived then!" Link snapped, finally losing his patients "It's not like we tried to run away from you so that you couldn't catch up! You're the one who got mad and stormed off"

"Well you could have at least waited for me to catch up before going of to Farore knows where" Dark replied, though her initial rage had subsided "Now I think you owe me some answers"

Link looked around and the townspeople "And them too… Shadow, you go tell Dark what you know while I talk with them. I'll catch up in a minute or two."

Shadow nodded and tried to lead Dark away. It was only after much hesitance that the 'older' of the two agreed.

Once they were what Shadow judged to be a safe enough distance from Horon Village he began to speak "Okay, so you're memory gap starts where?"

Dark frown, though not completely out of her anger and said "I was at the castle, in charge of the assassination attempts"

"You came back and reported that all the ones that we'd planned had failed, and that there had been one no one claimed responsibility for. Someone told me later that you rescued a girl from the unknown attempt who had caught your attention, but I never heard about her after that so you probably forgot about her after you met Vaati"

"Vaati!" Dark exclaimed "What does he have to do with this?"

"You met him? Again?"

"Yeah. This is where he lives! And he's the biggest, rudest, son of-"

"You fell in love with him" Dark's voice failed her "And you convinced Ganondorf to let you and I move closer to town. The reason you gave him was so you cold spy on the villagers, but you really wanted to be closer to where Vaati had been staying at the time. Link's."

"Why would he be living with Link?"

"I don't know! Anyway, at some point the issue of 'Vaati is straight' came up, so you left and found someone who was willing to turn you into a girl"

"The traveling wonder witch" Dark said bitterly, unable to believe that she would see a woman with such a ridiculous name for such a reason.

"When Vaati saw you he had some sort of panic attack and, well, I don't know what exactly happened, but he kind of completely shot you down. Then Ganondorf saw you and figured out you were acting more on your own and accused you of betraying him. He imprisoned you and held you as a hostage for Vaati, though why he was so interested in Vaati is beyond me. Vaati got over whatever had transpired between the two of you when he found out and managed to free you. After that you'd need Link to fill you in on the details"

"So Vaati and I were an item?" Dark asked "But why would he have been such a jerk to me?"

"Maybe you had a lovers quarrel" Shadow joked

"Yeah, and he was so made he erased all my memories that could be related to him" Dark concluded, actually taking it seriously. It was at this point that Link came up "Okay, so what happened after Vaati rescued me from Ganondorf?"

Link shrugged "He and some guy, a Minish, named Riek brought you back to my house" Now that she recognized the name, it got much more of a reaction out of her "You stayed with us until Vaati's kids were born then-"

"Vaati has kids?"

Dark nodded "Twins, I think. I saw them, but he wouldn't tell me anything about them"

Link also nodded "Vaati had a, um, a magic accident and… an incident with Ganondorf-not one that Vaati was… well… a willing participant of. Anyway, he ended up pregnant, like Dark is now. Zelda and I sheltered him from Ganondorf while he was expecting because we figured it would be safer if we took the kid, or kids, and made sure they couldn't be influenced by either parent. You stopped us from, well, kidnapping them. Though Zelda hasn't given up. She wanted me to talk to some supposed great mage here who might be able to help"

"Well then she's out of luck" Dark told him "Vaati's that mage"

Link laughed "Good, I don't really want to take the kids anyway. So you and Vaati got the twins back and warped to, well, here I guess. After that you'd have to ask him"

"Well, he pretended not to recognize me" Dark said hotly "So I doubt he'll tell me anything"

"It's worth a shot, now that you know what you do" Link said "In fact" he added, quieting down "He's the only person I can think of who would erase them. I've seen him erase some of Ganondorf's memories before, so he does no how. And we asked Din after we beat Onox, she wasn't even aware you existed-though it doesn't necessarily have to be someone from Holodrum. It could be a… a…" Link burst out in laughter, growing louder again "A 'traveling wonder witch'!"

Dark had missed the joke, having already run off to locate Vaati.

XXXXX

Conveniently, at this time news of Link's return and his defeat of Onox had reached Vaati, who was now wondering how to go about returning Dark's memories. Before he could decided on the best method to do so with the least anger on Dark's part, something hit him on the head.

He spun around, looking up at a rather pissed of shadow "Guess who I just talked to?" she asked. Her voice was dripping with false sweetness.

"Link?"

"Good guess" Vaati was hit on the head again "Wanna guess what he told me? No-let me save you the trouble. He told me you're the one who sealed away my memories."

"I-"

"Give them back **now**. And give me a good reason for why you'd have taken them too, or I'll tell the whole village all about how you ended up with those babies."

Vaati chuckled nervously "O-okay. Just… please… calm down." He sighed "Do you have your necklace?"

Dark blinked, having forgotten it was there. She pulled it out from under her shirt "Here"

Vaati put a hand to the gem and whispered something in Minish. He stepped back just in time to avoid getting hit by the light that sprang out of it. The light flew around in several stray beams for a few seconds before forming an orb in front of Dark. She looked at Vaati for a second before reaching out and touching it.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**:


	11. Chapter 11

**I luv Vaati**-mmm

**morferedir**-My rough estimate is that most of those handheld games link solves in a day, or two, or a hundred years in the case of OoA. Just cuzz it never gets darker or lighter out. Minish CAp _had_ to take a day, cuzz that's how long the portal was open.

**marium**-will do!

**Chapter 11**

_Dark walked across the grass in the outer ring of the castle. He was ready to take of his stupid Zora mask and cut it to pieces. This was more because he hated the mask then his annoyance with the constant failures at either getting Zelda or taking Zelda's life. Couldn't the Gerudo do anything right?_

_A deafening boom drew his attention to the castle wall. People screamed and fled the area, but he didn't notice them. A balcony had collapsed, apparently explosives had been placed beneath it_._ A small girl had been on there, and was now tumbling to her death._

_Dark felt his Link-like-hero-instincts take charge. He ran in the direction of the girl, jumping up and catching her in mid air. They flew several feet forward before hitting the ground._

_The girl opened her eyes and looked around. "You're heavier than you look" Dark said, unable to contain this fact any longer. He pulled his arms out from under the girl and stood up._

"_Link?" she asked. He silently thanked Farore that he had the same voice as the hero and nodded "You saved my life" she stated the obvious. Her tone of voice made it seem like she hadn't expect Link to willingly save her life, and she did something interesting with her syllables that made them stand out more._

"_Do it all the time ma'am" Dark said, running off before he could say anything that would give away he wasn't Link._

…

"_You're all idiots" Dark announced as he walked in._

"_That was uncalled for" Aure told him. Dark didn't like her. He didn't like most of the Gerudo._

"_Seven attempts. Seven attempts to kidnap Zelda and you couldn't get any of them right"_

"_It would have worked better if you showed up for all of them" Ene told him. He didn't like Ene either._

"_You shouldn't have even had to try more than once. And it would be suspicious if I were there for every attempt. Now, which one of you morons decided to blow the balcony up?" Dark demanded_

"_What?" Who asked that?_

"_The balcony. Who blew it up?" He had to know who'd tried to kill that little girl. Was she important? Was she a threat? Had she just been at the wrong place at the wrong time?_

_The girls talked amongst themselves for a minute, trying to figure it out who was guilty "None of us" Aure finally said "Besides, we… only made six attempts"_

"_So you're saying… that someone else is after the princess too?" he asked "If so, you're the one reporting this to lord Ganondorf" Dark reached up and took the Zora mask off, wanting to be rid of it and figuring he'd seem more threatening with the dumb thing gone. "Cuzz if one of you is lying to me I sure as hell am not delivering bad news to him"_

…

"_Why the balcony?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Why did you care so much that somebody blew the balcony up?"_

"_Why ask? Did __**you**__ do it?" he asked. He didn't believe she would have. She didn't look like the type to do something against orders._

"_N-no" she said quickly "I just… Out of all the things that happened… I was wondering why that one bothered you so much… Maybe… you just sensed that something was wrong about that one?"_

"_There was a girl on the balcony…"he trailed off, thinking about her. She'd been so cute, and he voice… Why hadn't he at least stayed long enough to get her name?_

…

_Searching Hyrule town was a nightmare. There weren't enough shady spots to hide in, and the girl hadn't even been there. He had to see her again. If he did, maybe he'd stop thinking about her so much and be able to think about what he was supposed to?_

_Hadn't there been foreigners at the party? He prayed that the girl wasn't one of them. She certainly had talked a little differently, though. _

_He cursed softly and tried desperately to think of other areas in Hyrule where people could live. The blade brothers were everywhere. There was a hermit in the mountain. Some poet west of town. A couple air heads in the clouds, but the girl hadn't looked anything like them, and Link, who was just south of town._

_Grumbling to himself, Dark dubbed Link's house 'closest' and headed off to search there._

…

_He saw her. She was down by the river chucking rocks. His heart skipped a beat as her got a good look at her. Swallowing, he headed over to her and, in a much more confident voice than he felt he ought to have said "Hey there"_

_She through a rock at him. It hit him on the cheek hard enough to open his night black skin. "Who are you?" she sounded a little shocked to see him._

"_That hurt" he told her, rubbing the injured area. He received worse injuries all the time, but still…_

"_Who are you?" She repeated, this time she sounded a little more forceful._

"_I'll tell you" he promised "But first, why'd you through that rock at me?"_

"_I thought you were someone I knew. It turns out I don't know you. Fix that before I throw a bigger rock"_

"_Name's Dark Link" Dark kissed her softly on the cheek. Her skin felt like silk "You know, the one who caught you the other night"_

"_How can I be sure it was you" she asked suspiciously "After all, that man was completely covered"_

_Dark scowled. Why couldn't she just believe him? "Little girl needs to trust people a little more"_

"_I" she blushed "I'm not a girl!"_

"_Then little boy needs to trust people a little more" Dark said, kissing the now boy on the cheek again. As a shadow, he'd never put much thought into difference in genders. "Perhaps you could tell me your name?"_

_The boy was slowly inching away "No I… I need to go. You see… um… If I don't make Link dinner he's going to have to eat a sandwich made with that horrible processed meat and-" So she knew Link…_

_Dark grabbed The boy's arm "Aw, but telling me your name won't take much time at all" he looked at him with begging eyes. He had to know the boy's name._

"_No. I need to go" The boy said more sternly. He looked a little upset that Dark didn't care he was a boy._

"_Come on" Dark said "I won't keep you too long" he pulled the boy closer and hugged him "Besides, my light can go one night without a cooked meal, can't he"_

"_More than one"_

"_See, so what's the harm in making him wait a little longer?" Dark asked._

"_VAATI?" Someone called from off in the distance "WHERE DID YOU GO? YOU'D BETTER NOT BE RUNNING AWAY"_

_Dark ginned "Vaati, is that your name?"_

"_Ah… I uh… Excuse me, I need to go kill him" Vaati said._

_Dark laughed and released Vaati, but before the boy had a chance to run Dark kissed him again, and not on the cheek. This time it was his mouth. He'd never tasted anything so good._

…

"_My lord?"_

"_What?" _

"_May I live outside the castle?" Dark asked_

"_Where, outside the castle, Dark?" Ganondorf sighed. Dark knew he was annoyed._

"_Well… I was thinking… thinking about somewhere near the town" Dark said, shuffling his feet_

"_And why there?"_

"_Because" He searched his mind for an answer his lord would accept "I can observe the people there more easily. Plus, Link and Zelda go to town often and I can spy on them as well"_

"_Very well" Ganondorf said after a minute "I will send Ene to visit you every other week to find out what you've learned" Dark wanted to ask for someone else to come, but he couldn't give a reason as simple as 'I don't like her'. Ganondorf didn't accept answers like that._

"_And if I haven't learned anything?"_

"_Let's hope not, for your sake"_

…

_He saw Vaati lying down on the bed "And I still didn't get that chocolate…"_

"_Then maybe this would make you feel better?" Vaati sat up and looked up at him. He was holding out a bar of chocolate. He had several more in his other hand._

"_YOU!" Vaati looked at him in shock, before quickly shutting and locking the door to the stairs. It seemed Vaati didn't want his room mate to know about him "What are you doing here. How'd you get in?"_

"_You left the window open" Dark crawled over the bed to get to Vaati, kissing him on the cheek "It just __**killed **__me to go so long without seeing you"_

"_You should have stayed dead" Vaati muttered softly._

"_Does that mean you don't want the chocolates I got you?" Dark asked, ignoring the stab of pain he felt at this rejection._

…

"_You'll be huge by the time you give birth you know that, right?" Vaati turned very red "But that's okay" Dark wrapped his arms around Vaati's neck "Cuzz you look cute whether you have a chubby tummy, or are thin. You're just so adorable" he kissed Vaati on the cheek._

"_Is there something I can do to get you to leave me alone?" Vaati demanded, hurting Dark a little_

"_Wanna come to my place? It's south-west of the village so… south of here. Just across the bridge"_

"_I feel a lot less safe, knowing that" More hurt._

_Dark laughed in spite of Vaati constantly hinting or flat out saying he didn't like him. "Come on. I won't hurt ya. You only need to go for a minute or two"_

"_Fine. But then don't bug me for a day or two"_

…

"_Then who were the girls you were talking about the other day?" Vaati asked "ex-girlfriends? Does that mean you're bisexual? I suppose I'd prefer that over gay. Then it's not that you don't like girls. It's that you just don't care about gender. You can focus more on personality that way, I guess"_

"_Are you bisexual?" Dark asked. To say that sort of thing about bisexual people, he ought to be._

"_I'm the straightest person you've ever met" Vaati told him._

"…_oh…" No wonder Vaati tried to get rid of him all the time "Bet-cha I can change that" or at least find a way around it._

…

"_A girl?" The old hag asked._

_Dark nodded "I need this boy to like me, but he… he isn't interest in guys…" he took a seep breath so as to control himself. Forcing himself to remain cheerful the entire time Vaati had been rejecting him had taken its toll emotionally "Can you do it?"_

…

"_Do you like it?" Dark asked "Now you can't be bothered by me being a guy"_

"_N-no" Vaati stuttered "It's not… you're… it's just a bit of magic… it's not real"_

"_I'm just a bit of magic" Dark said softly, feeling hurt again "Ganondorf's magic is the only reason I'm alive but… am I not real?" It wasn't completely true. She'd existed before she'd been brought to life. Magic hadn't made her personality. It had just given her her own free will._

"_NO!" Vaati said, suddenly looking like he was starting to have a panic attack "Y-you're still a guy. A bit of magic doesn't change the way you think and feel. I… leave me alone"_

_Dark's grin was gone. She was trembling "What…. What do you want from me?!" she screamed "What do I have to do to make you love me? You think I __**wanted**__ to be a girl? I did this so you'd love me! How can this not be enough? HOW?" What would it take?_

"_GET AWAY!" Vaati shrieked, shooting a blast of magic suddenly, without warning, at Dark "GET AWAY!"_

_The magic slammed Dark into the wall. Something cracked and she coughed up blood "I…" Dark sobbed. Tears were streaking down her face. Did he care about her at all? "I thought you… you at least wanted me as… as a friend"_

"_Don't come near me" Vaati hissed, he was trembling too "or this house, __**ever**__ again. Or I'll… I'll…"_

_She didn't wait for an answer. She didn't want to. She didn't bother trying to climb out She ran down the stairs, right past Link, and out the door. She didn't care if he saw her. She'd never cared about him. Just Vaati._

…

"_Dark?"_

_Dark's ears twitched as she heard her name called. That voice sounded very familiar. "Vaati?"_

"_Dark!" Now she could see Vaati running up with a taller boy behind him "Are you alright?"_

"_You came!" Dark cried, tears began to streak down her cheeks "I-I was a-afraid that you… that you…" that you didn't care about me. That you would be happy to have Ganondorf get me out of your life for you. Dark couldn't bring herself to say all the things she'd been afraid of._

_She just wanted to be happy. Happy that Vaati had gone to all the trouble to rescue her. Happy that he'd finally shown that he cared._

…

"_How about this. Dark's a girl now, so once you have you're kids, you can just get her pregnant and then you two'll be even"_

"_Oh! Could you?" Dark asked "Yay! I always feel kind of useless. I mean, you can use magic so it's not like you need me to protect you. I can't cook to save my life (thanks to Link). And you're having kids so I can't even do __**that**__ for you. Can I have a baby? Please?"_

"_I… No!" Vaati yelled "I almost wouldn't even wish that Ganondorf go through this torture!" Almost?_

"_But I __**want**__ to have a baby" Dark protested "So why not?" Did Vaati not want to have a child with her?_

…

_Link was getting back up now. Dark cussed under her breath, backing slowly towards the wall. Zelda raised her arm to create another ball of light, not paying attention to the fact that Dark had reached the balcony door. Link drew his sword and began to charge._

"_Later"_

_Dark threw the door open and stepped out, falling out of sight. She kept a tight grip on the child she'd managed to rescue, focusing so much on not dropping it that she almost failed to remember the spell to break her fall._

_Once safely on the ground, she ran for Links house. Vaati's stuff was there. He was sure to have a spell book that could help._

…

"_I'm sorry Dark, I'm sending you back with Ganondorf" What?_

"_But he-"_

"_I've erased his memories, and the memories of everyone else in the castle" Dark vaguely remembered Vaati leaving something fishy in Ganondorf's room and wondered if that was how. "He won't remember you're betrayal, or anything else after you asked to move close to Hyrule town. You'll be safer with him."_

_Dark didn't understand. Ganondorf wasn't a threat at all. Sure, he had some minion named after a stone near by, but unless the dude reported them it wasn't a big deal, right ? "But… but you managed to get the better of him-"_

"_With your help. And if he'd had any other servants with him it wouldn't have worked."_

"_B-but… but I want to stay with __**you**__. __**You're**__ the one I love" she was beginning to cry "I can't pretend to still be loyal to him! I love you! I'd just run away!"_

_Vaati smiled at her sadly "I know. I'm erasing you're memories too, Dark."_

"_No!" she opened up one of the spell books she'd marked and began to cast a spell to get herself pregnant. Two good things would come from it. Vaati couldn't send her away if she was pregnant, and she'd wanted to have his kid. She looked around as she finished the spell. She'd felt a slight change, but there had been nothing visual to give away what she'd done._

"_I'm sorry." Vaati said. Before she could tell him what had happened he whispered a soft chant. The pendant around Dark's neck glowed, and she slumped over on the ground._

XXXXX

Vaati gasped and put a hand to her head, falling to her knees as the memories replayed a second time, then a third.

"Dark?" Vaati asked gently. There was much more concern in his voice than before since she'd arrived in Holodrum "Are… are you alright?"

"Go."

"But-"

"Just go"

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: For most of this chapter I just copied bits of previous chapters in CoD and changed the text a bit.

Oh, and the balcony scene where it blew up and all, for a better idea of how that would have looked, watch that one part in the Spider Man movie where Mary-Jane is on the balcony and… yeah…that's what I was thinking of the first time I wrote that, only the balcony wouldn't have been as high up and… yeah…


	12. Chapter 12

No time to respond to reviews. Sorry.

**Chapter 12**

"Is she any better?"

Meg shook her head "She's been locked up in her room for two days now. I… I left some food out for her-I mean, I don't like her, but it's gotten to the point where I don't want her to starve. She hasn't touched it though. What happened to her?"

"Nothing" Shadow hurried past Meg, entering her house through the store front and heading upstairs. He knocked on Dark's door and called out to her several times, but to no avail. He waited for five minutes. Ten minutes. Thirty. An hour. After two hours he finally gave up and left.

XXXXX

Inside her room Dark lay in bed. Her face was tear stained, but she didn't bother to wipe it.

She didn't know what to do. She felt like two different people. The person she'd been before losing her memories, and the person she'd been right before getting them back.

Vaati? What had she been thinking? Vaait? But he was so cute, and he had rescued her from Ganondorf. But he'd sent her back, and taken her memories when he did so. But he'd only done it to protect her. He'd even set up everything the best he could so that his life would return to the way it had been before they met. The only reason it failed was because of her. Then again, he could have just asked her to lie low until whatever danger he'd sensed was gone.

He'd abandon her when she got pregnant, but it's not like he knew what had happened. He hadn't helped her once he found out, but he had to pretend he didn't know her. He'd let her in to his house despite this when the blizzard hit, but he'd also threatened her. It had probably been empty, but at least one of the mean things he'd said to her the past four months had to be true.

"_Poor little girl… So confused. You look like you could use a shoulder to cry on_"

(**Rune Caster**: YES! This was something I forgot to disclose in CoD, and while I was brainstorming ideas for this story I thought "I can explain this and make a super special awesome story plot twist if this happens!")

Dark sniffed, sitting up and looking around "Wh-who's there?"

"_No one. Some one_"

"Where are you?" Dark demanded, her voice growing in strength as she decided the voice was either a threat to her sanity or her baby. Vaati's baby…

"_Right here. On the bed. In your head_" the voice laughed

"What?"

"_You can call me Veran_" Dark was sure she'd heard that name before, but part of her memory suddenly became foggy. She blamed Vaati and continued to listen "_We have a lot in common, you and I. Vaati has wronged us both. He came to me to, claiming to be on my side. He kidnapped that stupid princess right from under my nose, and damaged the body I'd been using enough to reveal my position to those around me_" The voice sniffed in a stuck up fashion "_I would have already seen to him, but there was… a disruption in my plan_"

An image of the balcony crumbling beneath Vaati flashed through Dark's mind "You were the one who-?"

"_I debated it for a while. When I followed Vaati back when he and the princess warped, I found out about his… ehehe… accident. It was a choice between humiliating or removing her. I chose the second one, but you ruined the plans. Not that I'm mad. You had no way of knowing_" Dark thought her voice was rather icy "_I'd also planned to take over Vaati's body once he died. Remove the spawns. Add his powers to mine. You ran right through me while you were running to rescue him. I've been with you since. Waiting for the right time to speak up_"

"Then you-"

"_I meant you no ill will. I would have told you right away what had happened to you, but his memory spell suppressed me_"

Dark swallowed. Her brain was becoming fuzzier, and Veran's words sounded so convincing. Veran… She was so sure she'd heard that name before somewhere. Where? Who cared. None of it mattered. Thinking was suddenly so hard.

"_Vaati wronged you horribly, causing you all the trouble he did_" Yes. Yes, Vaati had "_Let me help you return the favor_"

OXXXXXO

**Vaati**: Rune Caster's to busy squeeling and running around in circles like a dumb hyper active fangirl to leave a comment, so scram.


	13. Chapter 13

**I liv Vaati**-no. Dark made his/her first appearance when rescuing Vaati from the exploding balcony, which happened while Link wasn't around, because Link had to walk home from Labrynna when Vaati and Zelda warped. Veran kind of just fuzzied up Dark's brain long enough to be able to take control of it. No memories have actually been re-aranged... after the ones Vaati messed with at the end of CoD.

**marium**-huh?

**morferedir**-No, she already went through all the possesions from OoA. Now she's taken over Dark to get revenge on Vaati.

**Chapter 13**

Vaati bounced Ruo on his lap while the baby drank from his bottle, his tiny little hands fingering the mouthpiece as he tried to lift the bottle from his mother's grip with his not so super baby strength. On the other side of the couch Riek was trying to get Aki to play with a toy something (no one had figured out what sort of creature-if it was a creature-the toy was supposed to be), but Aki was more interested in playing with her toes. She had yet to accept Riek as an acceptable toy bearer. She'd only just let her own mother hold toys for her.

"You don't seem to upset over Dark" Riek said finally, breaking the silence that had lingered for several hours.

"I've been expecting it for half a year" Vaati said "I was upset then, and I am now, but it's not like I was completely unprepared for it." Ruo rolled over on Vaati's lab and grabbed a fistful of seeds that his mother had picked the other day. Vaati took them out of the babies hand before he could do anything with them and shoved them into his pocket.

"Aren't you going to go see her?"

"She doesn't want me around" Vaati said. His voice said he was okay with that, but the look in his eyes showed he desperately wanted to see her again.

"You shouldn't have sent her away"

"I had to. If Onox had found us he could have called Ganondorf. It takes me and Dark together to fight Ganondorf, Riek, and with anyone else around, especially someone strong enough to get a position like Onox's, that doesn't work." He sighed, patting Ruo on the head when the baby looked up at him with a curious expression "Dark got hurt badly enough because of me already. I…"

"This probably hurt her more" Riek said.

Vaati was saved from having to respond by frantic knocking on his door. He set Ruo down next to Riek and went to answer it.

"Hel-"

"Vaati, something's wrong with Dark! You have to come to town, now!" Shadow grabbed Vaati's sleeve and dragged him off, not even giving the mage time to finish greeting him.

Upon reaching the town Vaati understood the urgency. Dark walked through the town, looking more dark blue than pitch black. People moved out of way as she slowly walked by. Her eyes, which had once been red and looked like they'd glow if you turned the lights out, were now an otherworldly blue. If someone of something got to close, it was crushed by an unseen force.

She smiled when she saw him "Hello Vaati" Vaati shuddered. Her voice had changed to. It didn't sound like an effeminate version of Link's anymore. He knew he'd heard it before, but he couldn't recall where "You look… surprised. Don't you recognize me?"

Vaati didn't respond

"How said. You're all I've thought of since I've last met. Since you revealed me to those I was hiding amongst"

"Veran?"

"Good. This wouldn't be nearly as much fun if you didn't know who I was" Veran held a hand out toward a crate of oranges near by. It lifted off the ground and flew towards Vaati, who ducked and barely missed getting his head taken of by the wood and fruit.

"What's-a matter? Fight back!" Veran hurled several larger items at Vaati, who just dodged them.

Alal ran out into the street, grabbing Vaati by the collar of his shurt "What's wrong with you? The shadow is going to start throwing houses soon. Knock her out! Kill her!"

Vaati said nothing.

"Hm. How annoying" Veran threw a store sign at Vaati. This time, since Alal had a grip on him, it clipped him on the head, knocking the Minish boy into a daze.

"Well, if you're not doing anything-" Alal shoved Vaati aside and picked up a pitchfork from Nayru knows where "I am"

He charged at Veran, who sent him flying with magic.

Shadow ran out in front of the crowd "Stop this! This isn't you! Dark, why are acting like-"

Shadow was thrown away.

Next it was Link's turn. He didn't really know what to say though, having only spent a month with Dark thinking her name was Danika, and the month she'd spent pouting while they traveled together, so he said nothing. Veran laughed at him flying too.

"un…" Vaati stood up, still looking rather out of it "stop…this…"

"Oh, does it bother you" Veran asked "Hurts, doesn't it. You find a nice place to settle in. No body tries to kill you here I suppose, then someone else comes along and ruins everything." She scowled, glaring at Vaati. If looks could kill the mage would have been dead. With all her attention focused on the Minish she didn't notice Alal sneaking up behind her "And look. I even took it upon myself to posses the one person you wouldn't dare attack. She hates you, you know. She hates you so much for abandoning her, for taking her memories, and leaving her alone with your baby" Veran burst out in laughter. It lasted several minutes as Alal slowly crept toward her from behind. "Ah, Vaati, you poor pathetic-"

The throbbing pain receded enough for Vaati to think to grab a seemingly random handful of blue seeds out of his pocket and hit Dark/Veran square on the head with it. Veran shot out of Dark, who fell to her knees as Veran left her, and rose into the air "You're such an annoying little-"

"STOP!"

Dark screamed as Vaati through a spell at her, expecting it to hit her square on. It passed right above her head and a sound that could only be described as the sort of thing you hear in a video game when something twinkles was heard. She looked behind her. Alal, who was petrified, had a pitchfork raised over her head.

Link and Shadow hurried over to Dark. Shadow paid Alal no heed, but Link looked at him for a couple seconds before turning to Vaati and saying "It isn't a good sign that I forgot you could do that, is it?"

"Its okay" Vaati reassured him "I forgot too"

"Vaati? Dark? What's going on?" Meg demanded, stepping out into the open. A very bold move since the last person to do so was now a statue.

"Nothing. Go back to your shop" Vaati told her, hurrying over to join Link and Shadow at Dark's side.

Meg huffed and started leading the growing crowd of onlookers away "Fine. For now. But you owe everyone a **lot** of explanations"

Vaati grunted in response, leaning over slightly to be at eyelevel with Dark, who was now in tears "Are you alright?"

"N-no!" Dark sobbed "I-I d-don't know wh-what to think a-an-anymore! You-you t-t-took my memories aw-ay and V-Veran poss-seed me and-and-"

"Dark, calm down" Link patted his double on the back "It's not like we-"

"Hold that thought" Vaati interrupted, blasting some obscure fire magic into the air. Veran's shrieks reminded everyone she was still there, or at least had been until Vaati had cast the fiery spell.

"Where'd you learn that one?" Link asked

"Ruo"

"Who?"

"O-one of th-the b-babies" Dark managed to choke out.

Vaati leaned over again and placed a hand on Dark's shoulder "Look, I'm sor…shit" Once again his attention was focused somewhere else.

The word took Link and Dark by surprise. Shadow, who didn't know Vaati that well, simply assumed cussing was actually normal for him. The two older 'Links' looked where Vaati had focused his gaze. An ugly one armed Gerudo girl stood atop a hill with a victorious grin on her face. An equally ugly Gerudo girl with both arms was on a horse beconing for the girl to come with her. Before anyone could come up with a proper course of action they disappeared from sight.

"They weren't Lenee, were they?" Link asked

"No. They weren't"

"That's not good, is it?"

"No" Vaati pulled Dark a little closer in a protective fashion "It's not."

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Totally ignoring the ending to this chapter, who wants to guess what type of seeds Vaati threw?


	14. Chapter 14

**Diablo1123**-You'd have to have played the game.

**Cutiecat**-The Mystery seeds are more useful in OoA. When you hit Nayru with them she temporarily becomes unpossesed.

**M**-mmm, I don't know. Ganondorf is stronger than Ganondorf relestically. Link wins through the power of goodness (look, I'm turing into a sailor moon, or a tokyo mew mew or some other sappy magic girl). And Ganondorf is less controlled then Link too and since in this story Dark smarter Link her baby would have Link traits so...

**marium**-no.

**I luv Vaati**-Mystery Seeds. You use em to fight Veran/Nayru in OoA.

**Cherry Maiden**-Gah! You totally predicted the majority of this chapter.

**Chapter 14**

"Look…" Vaati set the stew he'd made and several bowls down on a cleared off spot on the floor in front of his couch "Not that I'm not happy to have Dark back, and with Riek going home I do have a little more space…" he looked up at shot a warning glance at Link and Shadow "But I really don't have any room or will to house you two"

"Come on" Link laughed as Shadow and Dark began digging into the meal Vaati had prepared "I let you stay with me for almost a year. Just let us a crash here for a week"

"I owe Shadow nothing" Vaati pointed at the smallest one in the room "In fact, he actually owes me for dragging Dark back here before I could return her memories."

"mmm… But then Ganondorf would have found out about the baby!" Dark pointed out "By the way, I think you grew. You and Shadow used to be the same size. You're a couple inches taller now"

"Ganondorf is still going to find out!" Vaati cried "The only upside now is that this idiot-" he pointed to Link "Is here to fight him too, and that's only if he wants too!"

"Well…" Link served himself some of the stew and begin to consume it, though not nearly as fast as Dark was going through the stuff "I can't really pass up an opportunity to fight him. I like Dark, and I don't really hate you anymore. So I may as well"

"Mm… Hey, Vaati, what did you put in this" Dark laughed and examined her empty bowl for a second before helping herself to thirds.

"Focus"

"I can't!" Dark laughed "I'm happy. I'm really truly happy! I haven't been happy since… well… I guess since we got the twins back. I've either been moping about beein 'sick', or pregnant, or having amnesia, or you, or… or…" she frown for a second before shrugging and continuing to stuff her face.

"Right" Vaati looked back at Link "Gerudo travel at least three times as fast as you do-don't interrupt me. I figured that much out while Ganondorf was holding me prisoner. So we can assume that it will only be about a week and a half or so before the news reaches him. He may have lost interest in me, but Dark's still at risk for betraying."

"What about me?" Shadow asked

"No one cares about you" All three told him at once.

"On top of that, one of the main conditions for being allowed to stay here without trouble is that I keep the village safe. Having a psycho, rapist, balding, maniacal, evil whatevertheheck Ganondorf classifies come here on a rampage as doesn't really count as keeping the place safe. We need to protect the town too"

"And he'll probably bring someone to come with him" Shadow pointed out "He usually has Gerudo of Stalfos or Dark follow him when he travels long distances."

"Well, we only need to worry about two of those possibilities don't we?" Vaati snapped "Anyway, Dark hasn't done anything since arriving here other than her attacking you two to indicate that she's in any position to help, which, given her current condition, is actually a good thing, so that leaves it up to the two of us"

"Why can't Link help?" Shadow asked

"Link is helping" Vaati replied

"Then what about me"

"You stay home and guard Dark. If we're all lucky, we won't need to rely on you" Vaati waved his hand passively "Just don't let her get hurt."

Shadow nodded eagerly and scooted a little closer to Dark, choosing to see this as a chance to prove himself useful rather than being ridiculed by the mage. Dark scooted a little further away and filled up her bowl for a fifth time.

"Um… Dark, don't you think you've had enough?"

"No" Dark started spooning the food into her mouth

Vaati sighed and decided to fill up a bowl for himself before Dark could eat all of it. "I wonder if Riek took the twins with him. They haven't made any noise for a while…"

"I'll go check" Link rushed into the next room, leaving Vaati wondering if he'd used this as a chance to explore the house and see the kids or, more likely, had taken him seriously. He came back a few seconds later and confirmed that he was still an idiot by saying "They're both still there"

XXXXX

"I ruined everything by coming here, didn't I?" Dark asked, leaning her head against the bedpost.

"No. You ruined everything by getting pregnant when you did" Vaati told her, seeing the look on Dark's face he realized just how insensitive he'd just been and kissed her on the forehead "Don't worry about it, Link's helping. We can handle this"

Dark sniffed "But I… I just… I didn't want to go"

"It's alright, Dark. I shouldn't have tried to send you away" Vaati told her. She sniffed again "It's more my fault than yours. I'm sorry"

"A-after Ganondorf is gone… then we can be like… a normal couple… right?"

"I don't think either of us could pass as normal" Vaati laughed "Don't worry, really." He told her, acting calmer than he really felt about the whole thing "Here, let me see your stomach"

"W-why?"

"I want to check up on the baby. I bet you didn't have anyone in Horon who did it for you" Dark shook her head Come on, let me see your stomach"

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Heads up. Those 1.5 deaths that I'm pretty sure I've warned you about are fast approaching. HOWEVER, this story does have a happy ending. Or at least it ends with all the characters being happy. Sometimes I'm not satisfied with happy endings in stories so you might feel the same way about this BUT it's still a happy ending in my opinion. So just bear with me.


	15. Chapter 15

Vote on my poll!

**Diablo1123**-Just the bad guys. Seriously, outside of Yugioh there's no such thing as happy endings for the bad guys. All the protagonists only.

**M**-Bun in the oven. That's such a cute name for the wittle baby Dark's having.

**marium**-What did Ezlo do?

**Cutiecat**-(_Kicks dirt_)

**I luv Vaati**-Vaati kills you for trying to take his baby

**Chapter 15**

Vaati's best efforts couldn't prevent him from trembling. He was determined to protect Dark, and maybe the village if it was convenient, but some of his previous confrontations with Ganondorf made the whole idea seem like a death wish.

It had been a month since Aure and Ene had left. When they hadn't come as soon as he'd predicted Vaati had hoped that Ganondorf didn't care, but numerous reports of ugly, tanned, red-haired women that had filed in the morning had shot such hopes.

He and Link were on opposite sides of the general area they were protecting. The initial idea was so as to better guard the perimeter. Vaati's current idea was that it would be harder to run for help.

He looked over his shoulder to the village. No one was out in the streets, having been forewarned of the high chance of attack. Vaati had been posted there while Link was guarding his house for two reasons. The first was that since Link had had more success beating Ganondorf alone, and Dark was dubbed more important to protect after a very long debate. The second was because Dark was dubbed more important to protect after a very long debate, and they'd figured that because Vaati had lost to Ganondorf before, and the Gerudo-by Dark's accounts-held a grudge against the mage, he was more likely to attack Vaati first.

Vaati actually didn't know if he should pray for this to be true or not.

Occasionally, he'd jump and the sound of something rustling. Other reactions included simply ignoring the noise, looking around and maybe catching a fleeting glimpse of red hair, or firing magic randomly in the general direction of the sound. The last of the reaction had, one time, received a painful yelp from behind a bush, but the person who'd been hit had escaped before Vaati could get over to where they'd been hiding.

It wasn't until the sun had almost set that a Gerudo actually sprung out and attacked him. As he cast a quick spell to take care of her several monsters that Vaati had had the fortune of never having to smell before also came out. Looking at the numbers it didn't take long for Vaati to figure he'd need a quicker way to take them down. Flicking his wrist, he called the wind to him and shot it at break neck speed towards a line of goblins of some sort, creating large gashes in their neck before the wind returned to him.

He grinned. Wind was his element, but since air just moved around everything he'd figured it was weak and never really bothered using it in battles before, relying more one spells or straining his energy to call up elements like fire instead. He'd really only tried it to try to slow them down while he thought up a more effective plan.

He let out a short maniacal laugh and fired wind at the next line of monsters "Fear me!" He called out "I'm Vaati, the wind mage!"

Several monsters turned and fled as he fell a third line, but most continued on.

The wind was actually a very deadly weapon. If he kept it high enough up as to not disturb the grass then it couldn't be seen until it came into contact with someone. By the end of the battle he'd figured out how to use it to suck people away too.

"Not bad" Vaati flinched as Ganondorf's voice boomed off in the distance "Your timing has definitely improved since we fought one on one. Not that you're still much of a match for me. Why don't we find out?"

The Minish tensed, expecting to be attacked by the over-sized large-nosed man at any time. After several minutes, he realized Ganondorf was nowhere in the area around him. Link apparently didn't. He came crashing through the bush with his sword drawn. Vaati wondered for a second if there was a trail of cut grass that would show him what path the blond had taken before Link reminded him why he was there.

"Where's Ganondorf"

"Off in the distance trying to psyche me out with fake threats." Vaati put a finger thoughtfully to his lip "He's probably lost all interest in me"

"Then why'd he bother coming?"

"We went over this. He's mad at Dark for betr… for… Did you abandon your post?" Vaati demanded

"I… um… Shadow's still there"

XXXXX

Shadow was nothing. A simple swipe of his hand and Ganondorf had sent the sword wielding midget crashing into Dark, not to mention the beating he'd taken before that "What a pleasant surprise" Ganondorf purred (somewhere in the world a puppy died) "Two little traitors in one go. Maybe once this is over I can even take out Vaati for tampering with my memories"

Dark grabbed Shadow's sword and flung it at her old master, severing the arm he never bothered to use "Nothing a little magic won't fix" Ganondorf assured her, not even stopping to glance at the wound.

"Or that a little magic won't make worse!" Vaati cried, appearing out of thin air with Link on the other side of the room and firing a blast of energy at the tanned man.

Ganondorf was knocked off his feet. This time, before he got up, he ripped the sword out of his arm and hurled it at the mage. Link blocked with his shield and threw a bomb.

"Not in my-" In the other room, Ruo giggled, sensing a release of fire "That… was my couch" Vaati told Link "And my wall"

"Now we're even"

"I never got your couch wrecked" Vaati corrected, lifting his arm and preparing for another spell.

A fire ball burst through one of his still intact walls and hit Ganondorf before Vaati could. "Huh…" Vaati lowered his arm and looked back "Guess Jr. doesn't like his daddy."

"Aki knows magic?"

"I don't think so. Just Ruo" Vaati pointed at Ganondorf and sent several gusts towards him at a dangerous speed. The useful arm was severed. Ganondorf growled and clicked a device that warped him away.

"Dark" Vaati turned to the expecting shadow who had refused to take cover during the battle "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but…" Dark bent down, showing why she hadn't hidden as she placed a hand on Shadow "He isn't. Ganondorf really did a number on him before you guys showed up, and I couldn't find anything to use as a weapon to stop him"

Vaati bent over and grimaced and the number of injuries, including a bone that had managed to stick itself out of his elbow, on Shadow's body "Well, I'm sure I have a book with healing spells in it. It's the one you used to get pregnant, actually. There ought to be ways to treat most of the injuries in there. I'm sure he'll be… relatively fine afterward"

Dark nodded, holding her 'little brother' close.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Well, this time around a good number of you successfully guessed who the .5 death was. One of you even got why it was .5 right (though I'd really rather count it as 1). Lets see if you can guess the other death now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Diablo1123**-O.o..................Vaati kills you now.

**M**-Shadow was in wind waker?

**Cutiecat**-Ruo is essentially a little Vaati, so about the same strength.

**marium**-Yes-ish

**Chapter 16**

"I hate fighting"

Vaati sighed and patted Shadow on his un-injured shoulder "You just need to not fight people three times your size"

"What? Do you want me to keep that in mind so I'll get into fights again?"

"I don't think you'll be able to fight again" Vaati opened up his book "Neither Din nor I am a healer, and if we take the time to track one down it'll be too late. The best either of us could do is repair the wounds enough for you to not be a total cripple" Vaati admitted.

The pain that Shadow had been repressing showed in his eyes "At least Dark and the baby are alright"

Vaati smiled weakly "Dark is…"

"What happened to the baby?"

"I don't… I mean… something must have happened to kill it…"

"When Ganondorf threw me into her" Shadow said miserably. Before Vaati could say anything he started up, angrier then before "This is all your fault. If you hadn't done all your memory wiping shit Ganondorf would have been over us leaving him for forever."

Vaati nodded, accepting the accusations in spite of whatever his opinion was. "Is there anything I can do?"

Shadow stared up at the ceiling "You know how I don't age?"

"That's part of the spell that makes up your body. I can't undo it without killing you"

XXXXX

Vaati gently shut the door behind him as he left the bedroom. After a very quick vote Shadow had been given his bed until he was recovered. Dark slept on the couch. Link had Vaati had a place cleared off on the floor.

"Well?" Link asked. His voice was lowered to a whisper so has not to wake Dark "Is the baby the only casualty?"

"Shadow's dead"

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Short n sweet.

Ha. Not sweet.

Now that I think about it. unborn baby is the better 1 death, and Shadow is the better .5 death...


	17. Chapter 17

**marium**-You'll have to way and see...ish

**I luv Vaati**-Well, I updated two days in a row soo... :P

**Chapter 17**

Dark happily wasted all her energy entertaining her step-daughter. It beat the alternative of thinking only about the loss of Shadow, who had more or less been her younger brother. She'd taken it to be her duty when Vaati had told her she was the only person Aki seemed to like playing with. Vaati himself was busy putting wards on Ruo to keep him from using any more magic until he was a little older, having finally given up on simply dealing with a spell casting baby.

"Are you feeling alright?" Link asked, coming in from the kitchen with a plate of fruit sandwiches. Dark nodded "No nausea, dizziness, exhaustion"

"I'm fine"

"Not much time left until you can go back to being a boy" Link reminded her.

"I think I'm going to stay like this" Dark smiled faintly "At least, if the whole period thing doesn't get to me" she waved a toy at Aki, who giggled and reached for it "She has really good control over her body"

"Why stay as a girl?" Link knelt down next to Dark "Vaati cares too much about you to push you away again if you change back. It's not like you'll risk getting dumped."

"Mm, yeah, but…" Dark blushed "I was thinking… I'd kind of like to officially get married… I mean… with three kids and all… and when they're older it'll be easier to just say all three of them are ours and never mention any weird cross gender rape issues or anything. Keep it simple. I mean, there may be a few problems with how Aki looks, but I'm sure we can come up with something to excuse it." She shoved a sandwich into her mouth before continuing "Ah'd b' bwetty ubset iv I wash towd bot ma pawets were boysh"

"Ah" Link actually swallowed his sandwich before speaking again "Didn't… Vaati tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"The baby…" Link paused and focused on Aki for a few seconds before trying to say it again "The baby died when Ganondorf attacked last week" he didn't look at Dark as he spoke.

Dark laughed "Don't be ridiculous. I can feel it moving right now"

Link shook his head. Dark was in denial, that had to be it. He'd speak with Vaati about it later.

The doorbell rang. "That had better not be Riek again" Vaati called from the other room before coming out with Ruo in hand. He opened up the door, then quickly shut and locked it before Link or Dark could see who was there.

"Quick, lock the windows" Vaati said, hurrying to do so in the kitchen.

Link got up and unlocked the door. He was certain he'd seen the girl recently, though probably through some sort of tinted glass that had skewed her image, for she only seemed vaguely familiar. She looked like a Gerudo, only with a nice face and paler skin.

"Hello?"

The girl hugged him "Thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much Link! I was getting sick of being trapped by that dumb general"

"Do I… know…"

"Oh, you can't have forgotten me already" She released him and straightened up, tossing her hair back as she did so "I'm Din, remember"

"Oh! The oracle girl in the giant crystal. What are you doing her?"

"Thanking you. I also heard some shadow who showed up while I was gone was living here" She looked around Link "Is she **your** shadow? She kind of looks like you… only a she… and a big stomach"

"I can hear you" Dark told her.

Vaati came out of the kitchen "You unlocked the door?" he glared at Link "You idiot! She-"

"Vaati" Din said coolly, glaring at him with all her might. He matched her glare with an equally intense one. Link stepped back and Dark and Aki busied themselves with each other. Even Ruo, who normally took pleasure in ruining moments of any kind, buried his face in his mother's chest and made no noise. The tension in the air was so thick you didn't even need a knife to cut it.

Finally, Din sneered and turned to Dark "You'll have to come visit me some time" she told her stifly before leacing. Vaati shut the door with a flick of his wrist and turned to Link

"Don't" he ordered before storming off, apparently having forgotten he was holding a baby.

Link turned to Dark "You know anything about that?"

Dark shook her head "That was kind of scary…"

"Din's an oracle right? Some sort of medium between the goddesses and this world? She probably wouldn't be happy with someone like Vaati living in her country." Link guessed.

"Wow. For once, you said something that sounds intelligent. Dark leaned back again Vaati's new couch and set Aki on her belly, feeling her own baby kick at the new weight. Aki laughed and pressed back at where the movements were felt. It was a happy little moment that Dark was missing because she'd promptly fallen asleep.

Link shook his head and picked Aki up "Let's put you back in your crib before Vaati kills me for letting you get hurt"

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Halloween update! No, not really. Sorry. I was busy with a Halloween doodle yesterday, plus trick or treating, so I didn't have time for an actual chapter.

Anyway, you get a chapter today cuzz I'm happy cuzz our cat Drizzt came home and we were worried we'd never see him again.


	18. Chapter 18

**I luv Vaati**-Hah! Better/longer hair. Nah, it's more of a "Din was a total b***** to Vaati cuzz he had the criminal record going for him and he retaliated" sort of thing. As for the baby... SQEEEE! I've been looking forward to this odd little development since 4ever ago!!!

**marium**-Yeah, he's a little thinner, and greatly upset by the fact we aren't letting him outside now, but otherwise he's just fine.

**morferedir**-The answer is... neither of those possibilities. Veran's... somewhere else, and doing twins twice in a row is kinda cheep.

**Chapter 18**

"You should cut your hair" Link grabbed a long lock of Dark's hair and gave it a tug "And maybe ask Vaati to change your complexion. All black is a little creepy"

"Nothing's wrong with how I look" Dark snapped, swatting Link's hand away

"Do your eyes actually glow in the dark?"

"No"

Link grabbed one of Darks hands "It does look a little weird though. Like you were in some sort of an oil spill"

"VAATI!"

Vaati sighed and poked his head in "Link stop saying something stupid/insensitive" he said in a somewhat automatic tone before vanishing into the other room again.

Dark rolled her eyes and tore her hand away from Link, crossing her arms "I like how I look"

"And the hair?"

"If I'm a girl there's nothing wrong with having it long"

"It's kind of impressive that it made it all the way down to your waist in only six months. It grew even faster than your stomach"

A few seconds later Dark was storming out of the house. Inside, a heavy looking potions book had been smashed into Link's face.

Vaati came out again, smelling faintly of bad diapers "What did you say to upset her?"

"Just that her hair grew really fast" Link shrugged, honestly having no idea how what he'd said had been offensive to his shadow.

"Anything else?"

"I told her that it was a little weird to have pitch black skin, and I asked her if her eyes glowed, but she didn't attack me for those ones, and they're the ones that were actually a little rude"

"…"

"Vaati?"

"Do they glow? I've never actually seen her in the dark…"

"She says they don't"

Vaati may a small "hm" before actually facing Link "Where does Zelda think you are?"

"Ah, off on some crazy senseless adventure that will either result in something good or something bad that'll send me on an adventure that results in something good"

"Is that normal?"

"Oh yeah"

"So what's this? A vacation?"

"Ever since you decided to hide from Ganondorf in my house I've been a little inactive. Fighting Onox was a nice break from… my break, I guess" Link shrugged "How are the twins doing?"

"Great. Just great. Aki's a crawling nightmare and Ruo's still stationary, but he's pretty good at throwing spell books now that he doesn't have any magic to throw at everyone and everything."

"Ruo can't crawl yet?"

"It has me a little worried" Vaati admitted "he's gotten to form a lot more words than his sister, but physically Aki's the only one showing any development"

"I didn't know they were talking"

"That's because all you do is sit in this one room and say something stupid or run around the fields killing monsters for no apparent reason"

Link snorted "Can I talk to them?"

"No. They're actually both asleep **at the same time** for once. Besides, I'd hate for them to become stupider by being in contact with you" Vaati waved his hand carelessly "Go kill monsters for no apparent reason or something. I'm going to go talk to Dark"

Link didn't follow Vaati's orders when the Minish left, figuring the mage would actually be happier to have someone, even someone he considered to be an idiot, at home incase something happened to one of the twins. He sat on the couch and began to try to make sense of the book Dark had thrown in his face.

XXXXX

"Hey, Dark"

Dark turned around "Oh… hey Vaati" a faint smile crept onto her face "I just… how are the twins?"

"The same as when you asked me that last time. Are you alright? You looked upset when you left"

"Link said my hair was growing even faster than my stomach" She pouted "My stomach isn't **that** big. Not nearly as large as yours was! Why is he such a-"

"Insensative moronic chatter box?" Vaati finished the sentence "I can't think of a single day I spent living with him when he didn't accidentally say something offensive. I think he just doesn't know any better."

Dark sighed and turned so that her back was toward Vaati "whatever" she muttered before walking away.

"Wait!" Vaati ran after her "Dark, look, just don't let Link bother you. He isn't trying to be offensive, so just don't be offended." Dark sped up "DARK!" Vaati grabbed her arm, the shadow stopped "Is something else wrong?"

"What happened when Ganondorf attacked?"

"We told you. He-"

"What **really** happened? Link told me my baby died! My baby should have died! Shadow flew right into my stomach! Full force! That could have killed any kid who was out of their mother! And what about Shadow, huh? You said you could save him!"

"Dark…"

She spun around. Her eyes looked glassy "Did you just **let **him die? Did you try to save him at all? Did you kill him yourself? Why isn't he here?"

"Dark I-"

"Shut up!" Dark screeched "I just-" she hiccupped "just" tears were streaming down her cheeks "miss him… so much… h-he must h-h-have h-hated me! I was-was so m-m-mean to him!" She fell to her knees and continued to cry "I can't… I can't even t-tell him I-I'm so-s-sorry…"

"Dark…" Vaati crouched down and placed a hand on her shoulder "Shadow didn't hate you"

"Y-yes he d-did!"

Vaati kissed Dark on the forehead "No. He didn't. When you were kidnapped by Ganondorf, back before Aki and Ruo were born, he begged me to rescue you. He didn't want you to be held prisoner any longer."

Dark sniffed "R-really?"

Vaati nodded "He did. And the last thing he told me, before he died, it was a request. He wanted me to do something for you-you and your baby, because he thought it would make you happier."

Dark sobbed "B-but all I ever d-d-did was bully him!"

"Stop crying" Vaati told her, standing up and reaching down to help Dark up too. She let him pull her up and hug her. She hadn't realized it, but he'd gotten a lot taller. When she'd first seen him he came up just past her stomach. Now he was up to her shoulder "Shadow was pretty mean to you some of the time, wasn't he? That's how siblings are supposed to get along"

Dark thought back to when Shadow had wrecked her clothes on the way to Holodrum and laughed "I told you, we're not siblings. We're just-"

"Part of the same darkness. Made from the same shadow, right? Think of it this way then. Link, or his shadow, would be your father, and Ganondorf, who cast the spell that brought you to life, would be like your mom. Those two factors were the same for both of you. If you have the same parents, you're brother and sister"

Dark smiled "M-maybe." She chuckled "Yeah. I guess we were"

"Don't cry, alright? Shadow let himself go so you could be happy, not so you could become an emotional train wreck"

"Alright"

"Let's go home. I don't know if Link left the kids alone or if he's with them. And I don't know which possibility worries me more"

Dark laughed as Vaati turned and headed home

"Hey, Vaati?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Aw. How sweet. I honestly had no idea what this chapter would be like, I even considered making it the one where Dark gives birth, but I like how this turned out better.

Oh, and sorry about waiting so long to update. I don't have much access to computer right now.


	19. Chapter 19

**I luv Vaati-**^-^

**morferedir-**Yup, in either the next chapter or the one after it'll get cleared up. I have the babies appearance and name all figures out too.

**marium-**Thanks

**Chapter 19**

Dark closed the bedroom door as softly as possible. "Going somewhere?" Link asked, getting Dark to jump.

"Shh!" Dark turned around and made a shushing motion "I'm gonna visit Din. I had some questions I wanted to ask her, but Vaati'll be mad if I go"

"So you're sneaking out? What's so important that you'd see her anyway?"

"The baby should have died when Ganondorf attacked" Dark placed a hand on her stomach, frowning slightly as a small pain ran through. She dismissed any worries about it when it went away a second later and continued "Vaati won't say anything about it, so I thought I'd ask her"

"Can I cover for you?"

"You'll end up telling him either way" Dark shrugged "Just don't talk to him until I get back" she added before leaving.

XXXXX

"_Where's Dark?"_

"…"

"_Um… Link?"_

"…"

"_Speak to me"_

"_I can't talk to you until Dark gets back from Din's!-I mean-"_

Vaati doubled over in laughter as he recalled the conversation. He wasn't mad at all the Dark had gone to see Din just because if she hadn't he wouldn't have gotten to hear Link being so ridiculous.

Meg, who had no idea what Vaati was thinking about, could only assume… "Um… is… something on my face?"

Vaati laughed harder.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Okay, sucky chapter. Way too short. Haven't updated in to long. Sorry.

My mind is stuck in "Fairy Tail/Rave Master" mode so I can't really focus enough to write a full chapter, and I couldn't get on computer forever…


	20. Chapter 20

**morferedir**-Good thing you were sick, huh?

**marium-**I love Rave Master. More specifically, I love Sieg Hart, who they kill _(pouts)._

**Chapter 20?**

Vaati was half asleep on a bench near the main street. Logic said not to leave his children alone with Link, since Dark had run off to Din's that morning, but his body said it was to tired to go back and deal with two little kids and an idiot.

"Vaati? Vaati?!" A magic screen appeared in front of him with Din's face on it "Hey… Hey wake up, stupid!"

"I'm not asleep" Vaati hissed, coming out of whatever trance he'd been in "What do you want?" he the demanded

"You're girlfriends having a baby" she announced "Like, now. How'd you pull that off anyway? I mean, I'll admit you grew like, a foot in the past couple months (talk about major growth spurts) but you were still small enough to step on when she would have been knocked up. How'd you do it with her? Did you need a ladder?"

"Din…"

"Oh, right. Anyway, she's at my place right now. I think I'll make an exception and let you in if you want to be there for he- HEY! Don't get up and walk away! You'd better be coming to my house if you-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

Din blew a piece of hair out of her face and the image vanished.

XXXXX

Link sat idly at Vaati's house. Twiddling his thumbs and wondering what to do if one of the twins woke up. Completely unaware of what was going on near by.

XXXXX

Vaati burst through the door, purposely ignoring common courtesy as he entered Din's house and headed straight for Dark.

"Vaati…" Dark gave a faint smile before grimacing and putting a hand on her stomach

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… could be worse… I could have to walk to Hyrule castle during the middle of this" Dark gave a mocking grin "Does hurt a little, though"

"How sweet" it was hard to tell if Din was being sarcastic or not "You've got plenty of time left before the baby's actually born, you know. Labor lasts-"

"I know how long labor can last" Vaati said curtly. Whether this was because he was talking to Din, or because of how he knew, the world would never know.

"Hey, no fighting why I-ah, ow, ow" Dark grimaced again and fell silent.

"She's right. As a new citizen of Holodrum that I have yet to find a reason to dislike, it's my duty to oversee her safety, and as her… boyfriend… I'd recommend you do the same. Let's call a short truce on her behalf."

Vaati looked back and forth between Dark and Din several times before finally holding his hand out and saying "Just until the baby is born"

XXXX

"Hey, guys…" Dark sighed and leaned back a little to catch her breath before trying again "GUYS!" Vaati and Din (the later having a firm grasp of the first ones hair) paused in the middle of their argument and looked at her "Can I at least see the baby before you two kill each other?" She pleaded, giving her best puppy dog eyes look.

Vaati and Din exchanged glanced before handing over the child. It could have debatably been only Vaati's, as the little boy's skin was certainly pale enough, though he'd been spared from having the markings under his red eyes. They were definitely Dark's eyes. She now understood why Link and Vaati were so fascinated with the idea of them glowing in the dark (not that they did). His hair was a fuzzy mess of dark purple. Some sort of fusion of hers and Vaati's. He looked up at her.

On second passed.

Two.

Three.

Fo-

He started crying.

Dark sighed and set him down on her stomach, leaning back a little more so gravity wasn't as much of a threat to the newborns safety "He looks like Shadow"

Vaati gave a knowing smile "But he'll actually get older, won't he?"

"He'd better" Dark yawned "What time is it?"

"Three"

"I missed lunch…" Dark said, rubbing the child's back to try to calm him

"And dinner" Vaati added "It's three in the morning."

"…oh" Dark seemed less than pleased by this "In that case, can I go home?"

"Why not" Din sighed "The less time I have to spend with him-" she pointed to Vaati "-the better"

Dark sat up, holding the baby carefully, and leaned on Vaati for support after he helped her stand "It's a good thing you're taller now. I don't think this would work if you were still a _total_ squirt. Key word 'total'"

"Don't make me drop you"

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: One more chappy, cuzz I can.

In other words, story not done yet.


	21. Chapter 21

**marium**-I didn't "make you think". It did die :( / :) (don't know if I should be sad cuzz a baby died, or grin cuzz I know what happened). I only watched the first 4 episodes of Rave Master, since they started and cancled it while we were living in Europe and we just happened to come across the first DVD. It's not nearly as good as the manga.

**morferedir**-I think I just randomly put in chapter 18ish that he aachieved that over the corse of Dark's stay in Holodrum. Like, it was slowly happening through out the story and it just mentioned it recently, I guess. Truth is, I decided at random that he was just a little to short.

**I luv ****Vaati****-**No. It calls him a he. They just don't go "it's a guy" cuzz everyone can see it. But it definitely says "He" in the previous chapter a few times. And they name this kid in _this_ chapter. You know, patients is a virtue.

**Chapter 21**

Dark sent the baby down in another crib that had been added to Aki and Ruo's room. "He really does look like Shadow…" she sighed "I miss him…"

Vaati picked the baby back up. "He needs a name, you know"

"mm…"

"I mean, I'd be kind of mad if my parents never bothered to name me"

"hm…"

"…Dark?"

"ah! Right. Right, a name…"

Vaati sighed "Dark… why don't we name him Shadow? He looks just like him." Dark didn't look too taken by the idea "Do you like that name little guy?" Vaati asked the baby "Do you like 'Shadow'?" The baby gave a sort of combo between blowing a raspberry and a giggle "I think that's as close to a yes as we'll get for a while" Vaati laughed.

"Fine. Name him Shadow" Dark said, looking away "See if I care"

Setting the newly named Shadow back in his crib, Vaati turned to Dark "You **should**. He's yours. You seemed pretty happy about it a few minutes ago"

"Then give me a few more minutes and maybe I'll be psyched again" Dark scoffed and stormed out.

Shadow began to cry.

Vaati smiled and bent over the crib "Don't worry. She's only being this way because she misses you" he assured the child "Given how the two of you always behaved, I really never would have guessed you cared about each other so much"

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Shortie. Sorry. Maybe I've cleared up the whole "Did the baby die or not?" and maybe I've made it a million times worse. I planned on settling the whole thing in this chapter but I decided to do one more with a massive time jump and what not.

Also, I'm planning on doing a story next where this one sorcerer character kind of dies and ends up being turned into a robot because the other peoples don't want to lose him yet. Can't think of a good name, though. Got any good ideas?


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter looks a lot longer than it really is...**

**I luv Vaati-**She's just upset 'bout Shadow again

**morferedir**-You're right abouth the baby, but Dark doesn't know. She just still misses the old Shadow, who she doesn't know is right there.

**Chapter 22 … 7 years later :)**

"Mom! Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!"

Dark sighed "Wish I could hold a note that long"

"Mom!" Ruo rounded the corner and latched onto Dark's shirt "Aki's being a bully!"

"AM NOT!" Aki came around the corner too, wearing her usual caught-red-handed expression "Rou's lying!"

"Okay, what happened?" Dark asked. When the twins began talking rapidly at the same time she held up a hand signaling for them to stop "One at a time. Ruo, you first"

"I was looking at Dad's books and Aki came up and took it-and she said I had to beat her if I wanted it back"

Dark didn't even bother to seriously listen to Aki's side. Aki took things and challenged people with whatever she'd snatched as the prize on an hourly basis "What were you doing in our room? You're not allowed in there" She asked instead. 'Dads books' was what Ruo called the spell books Vaati had yet to permit him to look through. They, along with everything else the children weren't allowed to handle because of the unbelievably numerous risks involved, were kept in Dark and Vaati's room. Also known to the children as the forbidden zone.

"…Looking at dad's books…" Ruo looked at the ground.

Dark sighed and turned to Aki "Hand it over"

"What?" Aki asked in her best 'little angel' voice. It was overpowered by her evil smirk.

"The spell book. Now Aki" Aki frown "3…2…" Aki shoved the book into Dark's hands and ran away. Ruo shuffled off after her.

"I wish I had a twin" Shadow said, sitting on the counter top and letting his legs swing back and forth.

"Mm. That would be great. Then I'd have to pairs of little demons fighting each other" Dark said "I like you better without someone to make a scene with"

Shadow ginned and picked up a frying pan as Dark turned her back, tilting it and letting the half cooked eggs run off it and into another pan where breakfast sausages were also in a half cooked state.

Dark looked back at the counter "Shadow!"

"They taste better when you mix 'em" He said, trying the reverse of what Aki had done. An evil voice but an angelic smile. It worked much better.

"Fine. I'll make something else for the twins and your dad" Dark said, implying she'd eat the egg-sausages with him "But your father's going to think I'm forgetting how to cook after he spent all that time teaching me"

"Where is daddy?" Shadow asked, standing up and pulling a variety of spices out of the cabinet. He knew he could add whatever he wanted now that he'd won the freedom to mess with the meal.

"He's fighting with your uncle again, probably. That's usually what he's up to when he isn't here when I wake up"

Shadow nodded. Uncle was a lose term referring to anyone Dark and Vaati had decided might be close enough to be considered added family, since neither had any siblings of their own. The list included Link, Riek, and Meg. And Zelda, who was only counted because she and Link had tied the knot a few years ago.

"Maybe… maybe he got lost in the attic!" Shadow said.

Dark laughed "He only did that once"

"Why does daddy think the house is too big?"

"Because he liked it when it was too small" Dark smirked. A month or so after Shadow had been born it had become apparent the house couldn't hold their family and their frequent unannounced visitors. Vaati had grudgingly added on a second floor and an attic, and enlarged the kitchen and living room area when Dark pointed the need out enough times.

"Why did it used to be small?" Shadow asked, seeing how much cinnamon he could add before the shaker containing the spice.

"Because it didn't have to be any bigger a long time ago" Dark confinscated the spices "I think that's enough, sweetie. You want it to still be edible."

Shadow scowled and hopped down off the counter "Can I look at the books Ruo can?"

"Did your father **say** you could?"

"Some of them…" Shadow looked down at his feet.

"You can look at those ones"

"I already **read** those ones!" Shadow whined "Can I just go an' play outside instead?"

"Fine, but I have to be able to see you from the window, alright?"

Shadow nodded and ran out of the room. A minute later, he could be seen rolling around in the grass outside. He was wearing a recreation of an outfit Vaati had found in the things Dark and the old Shadow had brought from Hyrule, with a black tunic, purple sleeves, white tights, and the long hat with the curled tip. Dark both hated and loved it.

Outside, Shadow congratulated himself on both his intelligence and his 7-year-old shallowness. While he seemed to be acting like an innocent little kid, he was secretly destroying the girly flowers that his parents were foolishly allowing to take over the yard.

"What are you doing?" Shadow froze in mid roll when he heard the accusatory voice.

He sat up "Keeping the flowers from conquering the yard?"

Vaati gave a sort of 'why me?' sigh. "Shadow, I **like** those!"

"But they're GIRLY" Shadow said "And I can't tell mom that and have her pull them up because she'll act like I'm picking on her for her gender change-thing"

"She doesn't even know you know that" Vaati said, bending over and helping Shadow up.

"She can still think about it" Shadow rolled his eyes as Vaati started brushing dirt and bits of grass of his clothes "Stop that! I'm not a little kid!" he cried, trying to worm out of Vaati's grasp.

"You're seven" Vaati told him, licking his thumb and rubbing out a smudge on Shadow's cheek.

"Nuh-uh. I'm…" Shadow counted on his fingers "I'm thirteen"

"You're seven" Vaati repeated, now straightening Shadow's tunic.

"And you're fussy. Lay off" Shadow succeeded at escaping his father's grasp "I'm not _him_. I'm Shadow. And just 'cuzz mommy's watching doesn't mean you have to act like I'll die if my clothes are just a little wrinkled"

"Just because you aren't the original baby doesn't mean I'm not your father" Vaati said "Nor does it mean I can't fuss over you all I want. And I don't act like this just to keep Dark from suspecting you're actually _you_. I do it because I do it with all three of you kids"

Shadow blushed "No. You do it so Dark won't find out I'm not the baby she was originally going to have"

"If I don't, you'll run around all day coated in dirt" Vaati said "And if Dark hasn't figured _it_ out by now, I don't think I need to act to keep her from still suspecting it. Now come on" He picked Shadow up "Let's go inside. Your mom probably has breakfast ready by now"

Shadow sighed and rested his head on Vaati's shoulder "About breakfast… how do you feel about cinnamon-egg-sausages?"

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster:** The end.

I don't know what I wanna post next. But here are the four most likly things:

1: _Zelda_: Dissosicative Idenitiy Disorder: (that may be spelled wrong) Vaati is mortaly wounded. In a last ditch effort to save himself he transfers his soul into Link's body, and now the two have to put up with each other being a little to close  
2: _Zelda_: Kitten: When a messed up spell of Zelda's mixes with a spell of Vaati's the Minish ends up stuck in a half-cat form. Now Zelda has chosen to make Vaati her new pet, and it's up to Link to save the sorcerer from literaly being killed by kindness.  
3: _Fairy Tail_: Lost Magic: Not much planned for this yet. Jeral messes up some sort of spell and ends up pregnant with Erza's kid. When the friends of these two both learn about this they force them to try to create a family, but the two might destroy each other first.  
4: _Rave Master_: No name as of right now: Lucia kills Sieg Hart in order to obtain the final Dark Bring. As always, Shuda comes just in the nick of time and brings Sieg's corps to a computer genius, who manages to preserve Sieg's mind by downloading it into a robot. It's kind of just a humor where Sieg has to actually put up with some of the wacky interactions the group has, powered by the fact that they recieved a user manual on how to use Sieg.

Anywho, I'm gonna write a summary of this story. I think I'll put it… right here.

If you don't want to read it, scroll all the way to the bottom. There's more not summary stuff down there.

……………

The story starts when Vaati is captured and raped by Ganny. After several months of this abuse, he escapes and ends up under Link's protection, by which I mean, in a bottle that Link guards to make sure no one gets in or out. A month or so later Link and Zelda (who has just come back from a trip to the neighboring country of Labrynna) let Vaati roam free, though he still stays with Link, after discovering that, due to an accident while shape-shifting, Vaati is pregnant with Ganondorf's child. They promise to protect Vaati from Ganondorf, who is still after him, and survey his pregnancy intending to take the child once it's born so it can't be brought up to take over Hyrule.

Over the course of the next (insert time) Vaati, who was initially opposed to the pregnancy, begins to feel attached to the baby. Maybe because he erases Ganondorf's memories of raping him and no longer has to worry about black mail from at least one person. While Vaati is lost in the woods one day, Zelda comes to visit Link and announce that she's going to Labrynna again because Queen Ambi has been behaving oddly. Vaati comes back later, only to throw a fit and run off into the woods again. This time, he is kidnapped by Ganondorf, who, it turns out, is still set on capturing him even though he has no memory of doing so before. At the same time, Queen Ambi, who's being possessed by Veran, imprisons Zelda.

While at Ganondorf's castle for a second time Vaati meets Lenee, a Gerudo girl with eyes that let her see a wide variety of random things, including that Vaati is not only pregnant but pregnant with twins (though she mentions this at a later point, since Vaati escapes a few minutes before she'd intended to tell him). After Vaati breaks out the exact same way he did before he returns to Link, who never came to his rescue as promised because he was busy failing to save Zelda. Link is determined to save Zelda with the help of Vaati and his magic, but Vaati insists Link free Lenee from Ganondorf first.

Link, Vaati, and Lenee all travel to Labrynna. In order to get into the castle that actually has decent guards, Vaati tells Veran, who he immediately recognizes, that he's delivering Link as a "peace offering". While inside, Lenee locates Zelda, and she and Vaati knock out Veran before releasing the princess and Link. Zelda warps back with Vaati while Link and Lenee set out to walk home, unaware of the fact that they have made a very powerless enemy.

While Link and Lenee are still gone, Zelda celebrates her birthday. An annual event filled with annual kidnap and assassination attempts. This year Dark Link has been put in charge, and his half-hearted attempts all fail. He eventually finds his way to the garden beneath Zelda's balcony, which Vaati happens to have found his way onto. Rather than start up a Romeo and Juliet scene, the balcony explodes. Though this comes off as yet another attempt at Zelda's life, it's really one on Vaati staged by Veran. When Dark instinctively rushed to save Vaati, not knowing who he is, Veran secretly enters his body and becomes dormant for about a year.

Dark saves Vaati's life and retreats before Vaati can identify him as not Link, leaving Vaati to return to Zelda's room where the princess is pouting about the cancellation of her party. Link comes in with Lenee and is shocked to hear that someone who was mistaken for him had been spotted.

After returning to Ganondorf's castle and scolding all his subordinates, Dark begins to become obsessed with Vaati who he knows only as "the girl on the balcony" and sets out to find him. When he does, it becomes apparent he's Bi, because he isn't too bothered by discovering Vaati is actually a guy. He gets Ganondorf to allow him and his "little brother" Shadow, who he constantly fights with, to move near Hyrule Town to "observe the towns folk". His real intent is to be closer to Vaati.

After several failed attempts at courting, one of which included the discovery that Vaati was pregnant, Dark convinces the Minish to come to his house for a little while. Something Vaati wouldn't have done if he hadn't received a pendant that allows him to hide his pregnancy. At this point he learns what ought to have been obvious, which is that Vaati is straight, and claims he'll find a way around that.

Two weeks later, after being mysteriously absent, _she_ comes back, having found someone to change her gender so that it won't be an issue. Vaati, who isn't used to affection, is shocked. Unable to think that someone would actually like him enough to go as far as Dark had, he accuses her of actually acting on Ganondorf's orders and trying to trick him so that he can be captured again, and attacks Dark. Crushed, Dark flees the building and returns to her own home, where Ganondorf has come for unknown reasons. He is furious when he sees what she's been up to, and upon learning that she's been trying to gain Vaati's affection, decides to hold her hostage to get the mage to turn himself over.

Vaati finds out about this about a month later, and goes to an unnamed Minish village founded by his friend and closest follower, Riek, when the two of them first crossed over to Hyrule. The village is inhabited entirely by 'rogue' Minish like Vaati who are mostly loyal followers and do whatever Vaati and Riek say. With their help, Vaati raids Ganondorf's castle and rescues Dark, at the expense of having Riek learn he's pregnant.

Dark moves in with Link (who believes she is a girl named Danika) while Riek returns to the Minish village.

All is well for a month or so until Vaati goes into labor. When the twins are born Zelda abducts one, but Dark manages to save the other. She and Vaati come to Ganondorf, teaming up to beat him into submission and convince him to act as a decoy while they rescue the other child. While Ganondorf is preparing for this, Vaati hides an incense in his room that produces a memory erasing fume.

After they successfully rescue the other child, Vaati warps Dark to his real home, way of in Holodrum. The twins are named Aki and Ruo. The following morning, Vaati changes Dark's body to resemble a males, though for fear of messing up again does not actually make her male, and erases her memories of him before sending her back to Ganondorf, who no longer remembers anything about the two of them together either, in the hopes that she'll be safer that way after he learns that Onox, a servant of Ganondorf, is in Holodrum. Before her memories are erased, Dark casts a spell to impregnate herself with Vaati's child in the hopes it will prevent him from sending her away. Since he has no way of knowing what spell she cast, the attempt failed.

After a month or so with a six month gap in her memories and the first symptoms of pregnancy beginning to appear, Dark becomes as irritated as to chop of the arm of Aure, a Gerudo girl who works for her, and has a sister, Ene, who is aware of the abuse Ganondorf put Vaati through. The two girls swear to get revenge on Dark for this.

Before they can get their revenge Dark meets up with Shadow, who technically quit working for Ganondorf after Dark became a girl, though no one who does work or Ganondorf remembers that. Because Shadow wasn't in the castle during the time everyone's memory was erased, and Vaati didn't think to track him down, he still remembers everything that went on between Dark and Vaati. Excited to find someone who knows what happened to her, Dark demands Shadow explain everything. Shadow has grown a spine though, and no longer lets Dark push him around. He says if she wants to know he has to follow him and Link to Holodrum. Shadow has joined up with Link for protection, not knowing that Ganondorf no longer considers him a traitor, and Link has caught wind of Onox and his kidnapping of Din and plans to stop him. Dark grudgingly follows them, intending to turn back once she gets the information she desires.

Upon reaching Holodrum, Dark throws a hissy fit and storms off. Before she can return Link and Shadow are swept away to stop Onox, leaving Dark alone until they get back. Because she's a shadow creature, and not with Link like Shadow was, the villagers assume she's a monster and try to attack her. Vaati comes to her rescue and has a friend, Meg, shelter her, but pretends not to recognize her, claiming he dislikes shadows himself and intervened only to prevent the children in town from witnessing anything violent (Vaati being something of Holodrum's authority figure, as Din will remove him should he misbehave). From that point on, he acts coldly toward Dark, though he's never actually cruel.

Because of the constantly changing mess of seasons in Din's absence, Dark ends up caught in a blizzard. Quickly deciding her immediate safety is far more important than the possibility she'll be in danger again if she gets to close to him, Vaati lets Dark into his house. While they're in the middle of eating, waiting for the storm to pass, the twins wake up and Dark becomes aware of their presence all over again. Vaati throws a few empty threats at her to keep the townspeople from hearing about it from her. Before the blizzard lets up, Riek lets himself in. He tries to assure Dark while Vaati's back is turned that the mage really does care about her, but Dark isn't very convinced.

Riek eventually leave and Link and Shadow later return, only to attacked by a furious six month pregnant Dark. After quickly settling down she's given a short explanation about everything that happened that Shadow and Link know of and comes to the conclusion that Vaati is behind her amnesia. When she approaches him about it, he returns her memories. Now that Onox is gone, he has no reason to keep them from her.

Dark becomes uncertain of what to do regarding Vaati. Now she remembers loving him, but also despises him for his treatment of her in the past few months (though she does sort of understand the reason behind it. During this confusion, Veran re-emerges and takes over Dark, convincing her that Vaati needs to pay for what he did to her and blocking out some of her happier memories with him to convince her of this.

After a short fight that results in one of the townsfolk being petrified, Dark is released from this control and forgives Vaati for erasing her memories, figuring he was only trying to protect her, even if his plan failed miserably. Before they can celebrate their reunion they spot Ene and Aure, who were trying to locate Dark in order to prove her a traitor. The two vanish before anything can be done, and preparations to fight of Ganondorf, who is undoubtedly going to arrive soon, begin.

When he does show up Vaati easily dispatches all his minions while Link is positioned where Ganondorf is about to strike. Link is easily tricked into leaving his post though, and Ganondorf attacks Dark. Link and Vaati arrive just in time to see Ganondorf permanently damage Shadow, and kill Dark's unborn child, before defeating him and sending him packing.

Shadow wakes up a little later and is informed that, though he isn't dying, he'll never fully recover from the injuries he's received. When he also learns that Dark's baby is dead, though Dark doesn't know this yet herself, he asks Vaati to transfer his soul into the child. In doing this, he hopes to spare Dark the grief of loosing her baby as well as gain him the ability to age (something he was designed to be unable to do when Ganondorf created him). Dark ends up grieving for Shadow instead, not knowing he's literally alive inside of her.

Shadow is born and re-named Shadow. When exactly Dark stops grieving over Shadow isn't specified, but she does eventually, and life goes on without her ever realizing the child she's raising is actually her "little brother". She and Vaati supposedly get married and live happily ever after with their three children.

……………

Wow. That was longer than I thought it'd be. Oh yeahs. Here's a paragraph from 'Lost Magic' that I wanna share cuzz I love it so much.

While Makarov went to a corner to go sulk, Erza returned to help Lucy catch Mirajane up on their latest adventure, completely unaware of the fact that the gears had been set in motion to lead her back to her childhood friend in the most unpleasant of ways, and that, in an alternate universe, someone was foreshadowing her future.


End file.
